


flesh and the devil 肉体与恶魔 1-18章

by bluedrdr



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), illyaxsolo, napollya - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, Sentinel Senses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr





	flesh and the devil 肉体与恶魔 1-18章

【秘密特工】【the man from uncle】[苏美]肉体与恶魔 1-18章（AU，ABO哨兵双重设定）暗黑化，慎入  
配对：IllyaXsolo 苏美  
世界观：ABO哨兵双重设定，Mprg, 生子,慎入  
分级: 成人级（NC-17）  
警告: 详细的暴力描写 强暴/非自愿性行为  
不喜者速点叉出文，勿喷，谢谢！！！

 

————————正文————————  
1

“对不起，我已经被文奇葛拉夫人预定了。”一个黑发蓝眸，翘臀圆胸，相貌漂亮的男人说道。他戴着一对黑漆皮兔耳，颈子上带着领结，只穿着一条黑色T字裤。他推开两个拦住他、拿着酒杯穿着高档订定礼服的男人，抱歉地笑着，俏皮地耸耸肩，潇洒地转了半个圈朝他的目标走去。即使他走远了，那两个男人的目光依然盯着他的屁股。  
那是个圆形包厢，用黑丝绒幔布遮了起来。他拉开幔布，看见一个身着束腰黑色西服的高挑金发女人正坐在里面。她正倚在沙发上拿着一支一臂长的细杆烟抽着，神情孤高、眼神在烟雾缭绕中迷离不清。见到这个性感的男人，她以一种alpha用来审视性感尤物的性目光打量着他。  
这是一个供特权和上流阶级寻欢作乐的顶级俱乐部，是的，越是特权和上流人士就越喜欢这种变态恣意、欲念横流、百毒俱全又万无一失的寻欢场所。在这里，他们终于可以脱下他们正经的假面具，喘口气，好好享受一下金钱和地位给予他们的特权。  
那男人反手将幔布一拉，对她展露出最迷人的微笑。

 

拿破仑 苏洛醒了，他挣扎了一下，动不了。他的头部和四肢都被固定在了一个坐椅上。文奇葛拉夫人优雅地坐在他椅子的扶手上，用手抚摸着他的额头。她换了件黑白相间的长裙，真是非常迷人。  
她叹了口气。  
这样一个小可爱，真有些可惜。  
她低下头去亲了拿破仑的嘴唇，很是着迷的法式深吻，然后她看着他，抚摸着他的脸。  
“小东西，很抱歉，我只能把你交给我的表弟和鲁迪先生了。”她不无婉惜地说道。  
拿破仑侧头望过去，看到旁边一个五十多岁、戴着眼镜的男人正从镜片后对他露出动物般的笑容。

他的身份暴露了。

文奇葛拉夫人款款袅袅地站起身来向门口走去。门开了，她和外面进来的人擦肩而过时，将手搭在他的肩上，有点不舍地叮嘱道：“别对他太残忍了，亲爱的表弟。”  
那男人有着极为傲人的伟岸身形，令人感到压抑的alpha气息。他穿着黑色礼服，肩上披着黑色大衣，脖子上搭着一条纯白色的长围巾，胸前露出V形的白衬衫，左胸口袋里露着标志着他家族的丝帕的一角。他有着一头金发，一双亮得逼人的蓝眼睛和一张仿佛雕塑面具般完美却毫无人类生气的脸。  
那男人只是不置一语地看了她一眼，传递过一个信息，她笑了笑。然后，他走了进来。  
旁边的眼镜男人向他鞠躬，谄媚道：“科里亚金先生。”  
他点点头。  
有人给他拉过一张椅子，有人帮他拿下了肩上的大衣。他坐了下来，架起腿，将戴着黑手套的双手放在膝上。  
拿破仑认识他，不只认识他，他们还有过节。  
伊利亚 科里亚金，俄罗斯经济寡头的继承人，俄罗斯第一大军火商。他的家族与俄国政府、KGB、以及俄国黑手党，都有着千丝万缕的联系。  
但拿破仑唯一不知道的，是伊利亚 科里亚金居然和维多利亚 文奇葛拉是表姐弟。  
千算万算，还是棋漏一着。

伊利亚 科里亚金看着这个前艺术品盗贼、后来的CIA特工，他是被表姐维多利亚请来看处刑的。  
拿破仑 苏洛害他损失了三千多万美金。

“科里亚金先生，”鲁迪又鞠了个躬，带着微笑说道，“您的手下或许有七八种处决这个美国特工的俄罗斯方式，而在下不才，胆敢夸口自己曾经研究过一百零八种酷刑，今天，在下想请您欣赏一种新鲜而有趣的处决方式——坐电椅。这把电椅通电后分为五个阶段和强度：第一阶段有不可言喻的酥麻感；第二阶段人体的各个经络将会被贯通，形成一个导体；第三阶段血液快速循环、神经兴奋，整个人肾上腺素激增；第四阶段电解质开始紊乱达到人体最高上限，体内脏器轻微内出血；第五阶段，体内脏器大量出血，继而死亡——”  
说到这里，鲁迪停了一下，观察着伊利亚 科里亚金的表情，而那年轻的寡头并没有任何细微的神情，他的脸就像一张模型。鲁迪的手掌微微出汗了。  
鲁迪出于各类酷刑的痴迷以至于弄了本册子，专门用来记录各种酷刑实验的过程。每天，他都要像一个贪婪的守财奴一样翻阅它们。  
对这个飞天大盗与CIA特工，拿破仑 苏洛，他特地准备了一本大大的新册子，他将以最新的高清影像技术来记录这次处刑。  
“我的意思是说，”鲁迪继续解释道，“您将会看到这个犯人这一生中最强烈的性高潮，而然后，就是痛苦而扭曲的死亡。”  
一段尴尬的沉默。  
“希望从他口中喷出的血不会弄脏了科里亚金先生的衣服。”年轻寡头身旁的一个保镖说道。  
“哦，绝对不会，只会从犯人的鼻子里流出一点血来，我希望让科里亚金先生在整个过程中得到良好的观感和体验。”鲁迪赶忙讨好地说。  
科里亚金把头转向一边，那保镖立刻低下身去。科里亚金对他说了几句话，于是那保镖向另一个保镖示意。另一个人到外面取来了空气清新剂作为备用。  
“先生，您想得真是十分周到。”鲁迪看了这幕便如同苍蝇般搓着手，低头哈腰地谄媚道。

伊利亚 科里亚金是极度不喜欢血腥味的。

“我是否可以开始了，先生？”鲁迪小心地问道。  
科里亚金颔首。  
于是鲁迪急不可待地走到自己的桌子后操控起来。  
第一阶段，一股电流从尾椎骨最底部窜将上来。苏洛的身体震动了一下，头发竖了起来。  
他咬着牙等待着等待着第二阶段。  
他已经想到在第三阶段之后，用尽全力咬下自己的舌头，这样死，比作为观赏物死得要有尊严，也更少痛苦。  
在电流中，他又挺过了第二阶段。一种奇妙而可怕的感觉。他的身体变得很轻，像是要飞起来，可是电椅把他牢牢捆在其上。  
第三阶段，他颤抖着，在电流中，他失去了对自己身体的控制。他膨胀着，有什么东西从他身体里流出来，像是控制不住的流血或是失禁，可他只能轻微感觉到，他的感官已经麻木了。  
鲁迪皱起眉头。  
两个保镖也感觉到了。  
鼻血从苏洛的鼻子里流出来。  
这时，一直坐在椅子上纹丝不动如同雕像般的科里亚金的右眼处的神经跳动了一下。他戴着黑手套的手微微地离开了膝盖。  
“慢着。”他说。  
鲁迪愣了一下，那声音不大，但极有威力，他急忙停了下来。这下，他那兴奋的神经终于意识到了什么。  
“啊哈，这个Beta居然是个隐藏的Omega!”鲁迪像闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼，兴奋地提高了声音说道，“一个omega CIA特工!这真是值得记录！美国政府的抑制剂的确了不起！”他兴奋地翻开自己的册子。  
科里亚金从口袋中取出自己那匹丝巾，递给身旁的保镖，保镖即刻会意地走到苏洛的面前，用那丝巾给苏洛擦干了鼻血，然后又细心地将丝巾叠好，放在苏洛的腿上。

因为科里亚金对于整洁干净，有着极度的偏执。

“直接上第五阶段。”科里亚金吩咐道。  
鲁迪一听，有点傻了，他结结巴巴地说，“难道您不想看第四阶段吗，先生？”  
“科里亚金先生说直接用第五阶段。”站在一旁反着手、体格如同黑熊似的保镖不容置疑地重复了一遍。  
这下，鲁迪连个屁都不敢放了，他只能惋惜地看着这个年轻貌美，穿着丁字裤扎着兔耳朵的Omega男特工，心里哀叹着有权人只会暴殄天物，心里盘算着这男特工死后自己可以把他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛挖出来留作纪念，以弥补自己的损失。  
可保镖们却知道，科里亚金先生简直是对这个男特工大发慈悲了。或许，是因为从第一阶段一直到第三阶段，这位特工既没有叫喊也没有任何呻吟，只是强咬牙关忍耐着。连他们自己都不自信在这把椅子上会拥有这样的勇气与毅力。  
这的确是令人钦佩的。

————————————————————————  
注：  
*寡头，在俄罗斯，专门用来形容那些在苏联解体之后，乘机将国家资产占为己有，而后在资本主义市场上不断侵吞其他同行，最后成为这个国家（俄罗斯）某个行业的绝对“统治者”。在俄罗斯，人们不用“垄断资本家”这个词，而是用“寡头”，可能是由于历史原因。

2  
“你的症状越来越严重了。”盖比 泰勒，他的病理师对他说。  
这个个子娇小的德国天才女科学家由于做非法实验而被国家科学院除名，却被他收入麾下。  
他脱下黑色皮手套的左手，那手不似一个不到三十岁的年轻男人的手，而是一只八九十岁的手，只比骷髅多了一层皮，上面布满了凸起的青筋和血管。上次的强效剂并未起到作用。他也明白，这预示着他自身正在加速崩溃。  
盖比 泰勒看着他，这个富可敌国、权势达到巅峰的年轻寡头——某种意义上的独裁者——他拥有一切，但却将要失去这一切。  
伊利亚 科里亚金是万分之一中的一个，不，也许是百万人中的一个。他是个哨兵。  
哨兵，在每个原始部落文化中都有流传。他们是一类不同寻常的人，在原始社会，他们的职责是保护部落。他们拥有比正常人更敏锐更为强大的身体机能与五感。据现在的研究，这大概可以算是一种返祖现象，因为在现代，已经不需要这些能力。  
伊利亚 科里亚金作为一个哨兵的觉醒是由于他自己在二十岁时，为了强化自己的身心，锻炼自己的意志，而去到深山老林中。在那的两年多期间，他生活得像个原始人，几乎断绝了和文明社会的一切联系，靠狩猎啃生肉生存，并且每天还有一帮教练对他进行身心上的严酷训练。在一次独自外出打猎时，他遭遇到一头灰熊，他与之展开了生死搏斗，在那一次，他的哨兵力量觉醒了，挽救了他的生命。  
正是这样一个alpha, 当他回到了文明社会之后，他的哨兵力量使他躲过了多次暗杀和死亡陷井，但同时，这种力量的副作用也开始显现。  
他的感知出现了过载。  
当他的能力越来越强，他感知过载的次数就越来越多，精神就越不稳定，越容易失控。他承受着常人难以想像的痛苦，性格也变得愈发扭曲和偏执。  
于是他开始到处求医问药，希望能消除这种能力，最终他找到了盖比泰勒这位科学狂人。她成为了他身体上和精神上的病理师和指导专家。  
但消除这种力量是不可能的，因为这原本就深植于他的本能和基因当中，这原本就是一种基因的选择。  
经过长期的研究和治疗，盖比 泰勒明白，哨兵力量并非是伊利亚失控的唯一原因。  
伊利亚小时候曾经亲眼目睹父亲在淫荡寻欢的床上被勒死后的赤裸尸体，那是一具丑陋的、眼珠爆出的、面部变形了的尸体。这导致他从青春期到成年后，从未对任何人产生过情欲。但这并非是他没有性欲，而是他无法与人进行亲密的身体接触。这种压抑一直伴随着他，作为一个alpha, 他的性压抑深重并且无法治疗。  
无论是请一群法国omega女仆在他面前大跳艳舞，一边让人给他朗读色情作品；还是给他注射催情剂，他都仍旧无法忍受和任何一个人肌肤接触。他对于性的抵触简直到了一种宗教般不可思议的狂热程度，而焦虑症、强迫症与洁癖随之愈演愈烈。  
直至他开始出现自毁倾向，这种倾向是一种深层的潜意识，现代研究把它称之为哨兵的“狂化”。  
而它的具体表现就是伊利亚 科里亚金那逐渐变为骷髅一般的左手。他或许离发疯已经不远了。  
看着这样一位高傲、聪明而优秀的头脑逐渐走向崩溃，连盖比都不由得感到一种心底中深深潜藏着的恐惧。

 

拿破仑 苏洛醒了。他还没死。  
他倒是觉得自己死了更好。  
他记得第五阶段电流通过身体的感觉，他一辈子都不想再去经历，死神的镰刀仿佛捅开他的五脏六腑，然后他身体的一切又都像在向内塌缩一般结为一团。在他神识涣散之时，他仿佛听到一个声音说了住手。那是不是科里亚金说的，对他来说不重要。  
科里亚金为什么留下他的性命？

现在活在，对他仍旧是一个严峻的考验，下一步他们会怎样处置他？  
他仍旧需要在生存和死亡之间选择。  
他不害怕死亡，只要有足够理由；他也并不绝望，他的意志力非同寻常。  
电击的后遗症还可以忍受，他挣扎着从床上坐起一米，看到自己手上的针眼，有人给他注射过东西。他身上的衣服也换了，不是衣不蔽体的兔郎装，而是一件囚服，他如今被关在监狱，科里亚金的私人监狱。  
有人给他放了饮用水和食物。  
他所能做的，只有静待时机。

 

伊利亚 科里亚金醒了。  
他总是不知在半夜的哪个时辰突然醒来，没有缘由。  
但这一次不同。  
一双铜铃般大小的金色眼睛正在他眼前盯着他，一动不动。  
这是一只老虎。  
它正站在他床上，利齿离他的颈项很近，嘴里喷出的热气不住刮搔着他的脸。  
空气压抑。  
他一时拿不准它是要咬上他的脖子还是要来与他亲近。  
这是一只成年的西伯利亚虎，体型庞大，皮毛油亮。  
它瞪着他。  
从它的眼睛里他看不出它的想法。  
他已经十个月没见过它了。  
可在今晚，它突然出现了。

那老虎向他更伸过了头。  
他的心扑扑直跳。  
他感觉到它湿漉漉的鼻子贴在他的脖子上，尖锐的胡须刮过他的皮肤，粗砺的毛发刮搔着他。  
他们之间都几乎已经忘了彼此的气味。  
它的牙齿在他的颈项上流连着，焦躁地搜寻着他的颈动脉。  
他什么也不能做。

终于，它确认了他的气味，伸出舌头舔了他。  
然后，这只庞然大物就轰然一倒，躺在了他的身边，用它毛绒绒的脑袋磨蹭着他。  
他感到讶异。  
三年来，它从未这样对他表示亲昵过。  
他也伸出手，在它的脑袋上和皮领子处抓揉起来，对它表示亲密。这时他看到它抬那只令它倍觉疼痛的腐烂的左前爪开始舔舐起来。  
“我们会治好你的，大家伙。”他对它承诺道。  
老虎抬起金色的虎目来看了他一会，然后又低下头去舔它的烂爪。

 

伊利亚睁开眼睛，盖比正站在石槽旁等着他醒来。  
这是个载液槽，通着各种电极和仪器，里面浸泡着从秘鲁的秘林里搜集来的草药。  
“你感觉如何？”盖比问他。  
全身赤裸的他扶着额头在石槽中坐起来，头疼欲裂。  
他努力回想自己在梦境中看到的东西。  
“有一只黑豹在丛林中窜行，我的老虎在追逐它，它很狡猾……我拿出枪向它射击，但我的老虎突然扑向我……我看见一张铺满玫瑰花瓣的床，白色的床单……火焰，我溺水了，窒息感，我在死亡……”他断断续续的说。  
盖比在一旁把这些都记录了下来。  
“这预示着什么？”他问。  
“你的老虎又出现了，我认为这是个好兆头，你们又重新开始联系了，或许情况正在好转，你的精神力正在恢复。”盖比只就他最前面的话分析说。  
床和玫瑰花瓣代表性，白色床单代表他的性洁癖；火焰代表地狱，水代表重生或者是相反的力量，濒临死亡的梦境仍旧是恐惧死亡或是自毁倾向——但这些盖比都没说。

 

3  
“那只黑豹是什么？”科里亚金问。  
“我们可以先将它分析为你潜意识里的一种想法，它或许是你的敌人，或许是你的朋友。”盖比模棱两可的说。  
科里亚金叹口气，他不喜欢无法确定的事物。  
在梦中，他仿佛感觉到那黑豹诱他深入秘林，要带他去什么地方，但他不确定那是不是个陷井。

火炉边。  
他的老虎在他脚边坐下，喉咙里发出咕咕声。  
他放下手里的书，去抚摸它的皮毛。  
它配合地拿着脑袋蹭着他，尾巴愉悦地甩来甩去。  
他知道这是它心情满意的表现。  
这几天来，它天天出现，似乎和他亲近了。  
它又在舔着它的左前爪，那只爪子似乎比以往好了些。  
“你好些了吗，大家伙？”他问它，试图与它建立更多联系。  
老虎并不看他，只是一边舔着，一边从喉管里发出咕咙咙的声音，回答着他。

 

“他一个人怎么从你们数人看守的监狱里逃脱的？”科里亚金问。他的监狱有着媲美国家监狱的守备和设施，这个CIA居然还是逃了。  
“先生，对不起，我们一定会把他捉拿回来的！”  
“我要活着的。”  
“是！”守卫们一踢皮靴，领命道。

“他是怎么做到的？”在监控室里，科里亚金问守卫长。  
“出现了一些我们无法理解的情况，先生。”守卫长答道，然后他为科里亚金播放了监视影像。  
科里亚金看到两个守卫打开了牢房，然后就只有拿破仑苏洛一个人出来了。两个守卫被关在了里面。  
“把那两个守卫叫来。”科里亚金吩咐道。  
于是那两名守卫便被带到科里亚金的面前。之前，他们已经被审问过了一次。  
“这是怎么回事？”科里亚金喜欢亲历亲为。与其听看守长的报告，他更喜欢亲自审问。  
那两位看守畏畏缩缩地交待了一切。

当晚，他们闻到特别浓列的气味，拿破仑 苏洛这名omega的热潮期到了。他们虽然心里很痒，但对于老板的戒条，他们是不敢违犯的——其中包括不可以虐待犯人和不可以性侵囚犯。  
但那个omega一直在哀嚎，说自己很痛苦。为了查探实情，并且互相监督，这两名守卫都走进了牢房。  
拿破仑 苏洛蜷缩在床上痛苦地发抖，整个房间以及监狱过道上都充满了他的气味。他请求他们帮帮他，而他们都有些难以自持的互相看着同伴，就在这时，一只黑色的豹子突然不知从何处窜了出来，向他们其中一人扑来，动作之快，那人都来不及反应就感觉自己的喉咙被撕破了，倒了下去，另一个人慌忙开枪，但却没有打中，那豹子也扑向他，一口咬向他的喉咙，另一个人也倒了下去。后来的事，他们就不知道了。  
他们都发誓那黑豹扑向他们时，感觉是那样真实。喉咙被利齿撕开，那种濒临死亡、血液喷将出来的恐怖体验让他们至真心有余悸。  
“他们都应该被处死。他们的荒谬无稽之说是完全令人无法相信的。”守卫长认为这两人为了推卸责任于是编出了一个不着边界的谎言。虽然他也不认为他们的智商有这么低，但这个故事是完全无法有个合理解释的。  
“我们说的都是实话，先生！我们绝不敢撒谎或是欺瞒您！”那两名守卫大叫道，都吓得两股战战。从科里亚金那看不出任何表情的冷漠的脸上，他们本能地感到绝望。  
可是结果却出乎意料。  
科里亚金抬起他那戴着黑手套的左手，对守卫长道：“或许他们没有说谎。先别杀他们。”  
守卫长瞪大了眼睛，但他只能点头领命道：“是，先生。”

 

他被什么给拍醒了，然后他听到动物的叫声。他一个激灵转过身来，老虎正用一只毛茸茸的大爪子在拍打他的脊背，喉咙里发出不满的咕哝。它微微露出它的利齿，抖动着它的胡须，耳朵不安地转动着。显然它很不高兴他在此刻夜深人静时睡得这样沉。  
“你想要什么？”他问。  
老虎见他醒了便将两只前爪都扑搭到他身上来，扒拉着他的被子。  
“嘿，大家伙，”他拽着被子坐了起来说，“有什么事？”  
他和它的精神联系又似乎飘摇不定了，他无法得知它的想法。  
这老虎又三天都没出现了，今夜又突然来了。  
老虎张开嘴，呜咽了一声。这时他才注意到它的前爪比以前更烂了。他看到它左前爪有一点白色露了出来，那是骨头。  
它在经受痛苦的折磨，它来向他求助。  
“你想要我做什么？”他问。  
老虎的前爪跳下他的床，站在地上。由于左前爪的疼痛，它的爪子在地上顿了两顿。它焦虑地摇着它的尾巴，摆摆头，示意他跟它走。  
他穿上衣服，随它出了别墅。

月光照在雪地上，将四下里照得清楚。  
黑漆漆的树林里，树杈根根尖锐地直刺天空。  
他，作为哨兵，能清楚地看见自己呼出的白气。  
现在是寒冬腊月。  
老虎要把他带到哪儿去呢？

在齐膝深的雪里，他一脚深一脚浅的走得有点慢。  
他的老虎摇着尾巴停下来等他。

这头老虎第一次出现是在他遭遇灰熊时，它不知道从哪里蹿出来救了他的命。后来，它就经常出现。  
经过几次接触，他才明白，它不是实体，而是精神体，他的精神动物。除了他自己和动物，没有人能看得见它。  
但对于他来说，它是可以具象化的实体。它们曾共享过一段愉快的时光，直到他的病症发作。他的老虎开始变得暴躁而难以控制，爪子开始溃烂，他们之间的纽带渐渐断裂了。

来到了野外，他的老虎变得兴奋，它的皮毛抖擞起来，呼哧呼哧地在前面深一脚浅一脚的前行。它的尾巴高高地竖着，像是给他引路的旗杆，好似它盼望来到旷野已久。冰雪融进了它的烂爪，但它并不在意。它只是把自己的左前爪在雪里埋得更深，使爪子冻僵，减轻疼痛。

他突然想起，那个CIA特工，拿破仑　苏洛也失踪三天了。  
可这么冷的天，他逃出去，也大有可能已经冻死了。或许这就是他的手下找不到那个逃犯的原因，大雪会盖住尸体。  
老虎在前面突然停了下来。  
他的视力令他注意到雪地上十几米远处的的脚印。  
他和老虎走了过去。那是一排脚印，他们于是跟着脚印走。可脚印延伸了三百多米就突然无缘无故的失踪了。他感觉到奇怪。然后他发现那脚印是正向的和反向的压在了一起。正着走一遍又反着走一遍，然后脚印就完全消失了。真聪明。那家伙是怎么做到的？  
让他们白白绕了个圈子。  
他们失去线索了。  
他的老虎在脚印上闻嗅着，然后它抬起脑袋摆动着，朝一个方向向他示意。  
他们继续前行。  
老虎一路闻着，他一路跟着。  
他忽然听到风声，然后他的老虎就向他扑来，他们倒在地上。然后他看到一根两头尖锐的黑木桩从他身上荡过。是陷井。  
那木桩擦过他的老虎，但它是精神体，不会因此而受伤。  
他在雪地上摸到好几条细线，都是陷井的绳绊。他没有注意地雪地里，他的老虎绊到了绳子。

他爬起来，跟着老虎继续走，十分小心了。  
突然，老虎的尾巴不晃了，它的前进变得异常小心起来，轻抬腿，缓落足。  
他也努力使自己的靴子不要在雪地上发出吱嘎吱嘎的压雪声。  
老虎身上的毛耸立起来，尾巴高高地扬着。

\------------------------------------+-----------------------------------  
注：（希望这此美丽的生物不要灭绝）

西伯利亚虎：在我国称为东北虎，是世界上最大的猫科动物，起源于亚洲东北部，曾经遍及俄罗斯西伯利亚至韩国地区，有300万年进化史，在我国境内又被称为东北虎。虽然它拥有巨大的体形和惊人的力量，野生的西伯利亚虎却依然濒临灭绝，这支珍稀物种的生死存亡仅系于一线。

雄性西伯利亚虎能长成350公斤重的庞然大物，身长可达3.9米（不算尾长）。其毛色艳丽，背部和体侧淡黄色，腹面白色，全身布满黑色的条纹，前额上的黑色横纹中间略相串通，形似“王”字。在夏季由于日照时间长，被毛会变短，颜色变深。进入冬季则毛长而色淡，呈淡黄色。为了融进多雪的栖息地，西伯利亚虎冬季的毛色较白，不象温暖地区的老虎那样有红色的条纹。为了抵御低达零下45度的低温，它长着厚厚的皮毛，在所有老虎中，它每平方英寸的毛发数量是最多的。据估计，现在野生的西伯利亚虎数量只有366到406头，是地球上排名第二的濒危老虎亚种。 西伯利亚虎拥有火一样的目光，身体厚实而完美，背部和前肢上强劲的肌肉在运动中起伏，巨大的四肢推动向前，平稳而安静，就好像在丛林中滑行。它还有尖硬的锯牙钩爪，5个非常锐利的虎爪使用时伸出，不用时缩回爪鞘避免行走时摩擦地面。西伯利亚虎生性内向，多疑而凶猛，动作敏捷，在丛林中出没无常，一般人很难亲眼目睹野生的西伯利亚虎。 西伯利亚虎的捕猎方式是静伏或潜行至一定距离，然后突然袭击，猛扑过去，咬住被捕动物的颈部，使猎物无法逃脱。捕猎对象为狍子、鹿、野猪等有蹄动物。其在冬季发情交配，孕期105—110天，每胎2—4仔，4—5岁性成熟，寿命20—25年。 

孟加拉虎：现存数量约4000只； 印度虎：现存数量少于1500只； 苏门达腊虎：现存数量约600—800只； 西伯利亚虎：现存数量约350只； 华南虎：现存数量约30只； 里海虎：灭绝； 巴里虎：灭绝； 爪哇虎：灭绝。

 

4  
黑松林就像一个迷宫，但对于他们来说不在话下。  
他的鼻子敏感地捕捉到一种气味，像是玫瑰、肉豆寇和罗勒混合在一起*，那是刻意被掩盖过的，它们的底下有一种带着原始本能的气息，在凛冽的空气里虽然被稀释了许多，但却依然十分清晰，尤其是在旷野雪地中，没有任何干扰。  
这种气味对他敏感的嗅觉和生理产生了不小的影响。他的血流和心跳开始加快，身体开始发热。  
老虎的背部拱了起来，虎尾竖得高高的，身上的毛像是炸开了一般。这种气味对它的影响无疑是巨大的。  
这是omega发情的气味，在信息素之下，他还能感觉到其间传递出的恐惧与不安。  
他从地上捧起一把雪，吞食了一些，并把剩下的雪用力地搓在自己的鼻子上，以让它麻木，降低敏感度。  
黑松林里露出了一间小木屋。  
他的老虎全身的肌肉都绷紧了、耳朵竖起，轻轻地、全神贯注地向前行进着。  
在他们从侧面靠近木屋的前门时，突然一抹诡影一跃而出直扑向他，与此同时，一道黄色闪电也从他身边蹿过，与那黑色的诡影扭在了一起。  
这是两头野兽的搏杀。  
伊利亚退后开来，如果没有他的老虎，恐怕他已经倒在地上了。  
他看着它们扭打、咆哮、嘶吼，露出它们的利齿，亮出它们的利爪，毫不留情地向对方进攻。  
对方是一只通体乌黑的豹子，一双绿莹莹的眼睛在雪夜里就像鬼魅的荧火，划出诡异的轨迹。  
打斗中，那头豹子在体型上落了下风，它被老虎掀翻在雪地上，肚子几乎要暴露在老虎的利爪之下了。  
突然，那只黑豹狠狠一口咬住了老虎的左前爪，利齿深深地扎入其中，几乎要将那溃烂的虎爪的骨头咬断。  
科里亚金惨叫了一声，右手掐着自己的左手腕，跪倒在雪地上。他忍痛将手上的黑手套扒掉，左手露出来，上面满布的青筋已经变黑了，黑色的血液在脉管里堵塞而肿胀。  
“啊！！！”他痛苦地叫着。  
老虎在剧痛中拼命地将左前爪用力一甩，那只黑豹终于被甩了出去，撞在一颗杉树上，发出一声惨嚎。  
寒冷侵蚀到他的骨头里，但科里亚金还是痛苦地将手插到雪地之下，以麻痹自己的左手。  
他的老虎也在痛苦地低嚎着，它的左腿已经无法支撑它自己的体重了。  
“杀了它！”他对老虎发令道。  
那只黑豹正挣扎着从树底下起来，刚才的猛烈撞击大概暂时伤到了它的脊柱神经。  
“嗷~~！”老虎痛苦地叫着。  
“快去杀了它！”他大叫道。  
老虎忍痛跑了过去，用尽全力把黑豹再一次打翻在地，将右前爪踏在它身上，牙齿寻到它的颈动脉插入进它的皮毛，控制住了它，只消轻轻一口，就可了结它的性命。  
那黑豹不敢动了。  
“杀了它，汉默（hammer）!”他叫道，他的手已经冻麻木了，黑色的血肿消退下去。  
可是老虎抬起头来看他，并不执行命令。

他咬着牙站起来，不去管那在剧烈发着抖的左手，用右手从贴身处取出枪来，向守林人所废弃的小木屋靠近。他毫无阻碍地踢开了木门，也没有遇到任何危险。  
在黑暗中，他看到一个人裹着一件破棉袄在痛苦的瑟瑟发抖，那人不敢生火，就是害怕被追兵发现。  
没有逃犯能穿成那样，妄图在俄罗斯冰天雪地的冬天捱过去。  
木屋中满是热潮液的味道，满是具有攻击性和劝诱性的费洛蒙和信息素，科里亚金的手抖得更厉害了，血从他的鼻子里流出来。  
他受不了这个。  
他的右手也开始不稳了，他剧烈颤抖着端起枪准备朝那人射击，可突然他听到“嗷~~”的一声，他的老虎斜刺里朝他扑了过来，打掉了他手中的枪，将他扑倒在他。  
在他面前，它金色的瞳孔张得老大，大张着血盆大口，呲着尖牙嘲他嘶吼，威胁着他。那是可怕的野性，仿佛要置他于死地。  
他将双手张开，举到肩膀上展示给它看，表明自己不再持枪了，表明自己向它投降。  
老虎依然愤怒地皱着鼻子，喷着鼻息，呲着牙瞪着他。  
“好了，大家伙。好了……”他只得释放掉自己身上的杀意，用声音安抚它道。

 

“它攻击了我，和梦中一样，我的老虎攻击了我。我梦中的预言成真了。”他坐在检测床上一边拉好自己的衬衫。  
盖比推了推自己鼻梁上的黑框眼镜：“或许它比你更了解他的重要性——毕竟，它是你的本能。”  
“他很厉害，他知道如何攻击我的弱点。”  
“弱点？”盖比反问道，并未赞同，“一个发情的omega对于alpha来说是人类最为普遍的弱点，并不只是你的。”  
“我不能拥有这样的弱点。”  
“你的意思是你被他唤起了，有史以来第一个。”盖比一针见血的说。  
科里亚金的蓝眼睛瞥着她。她是极少数不怕他的人之一，敢于直言不讳。这令他恼火，但也正是因为这一点，他欣赏她。  
“如果他仅凭信息素就能使你败下阵来，让你的老虎（本能）转而攻击你却保护他，那我建议彻底研究他，或许对于你的病症会有突破。”盖比对他很严肃的说。  
暴露弱点是科里亚金最难以忍受的事，但看来他现在必须忍受了。

 

啪啪啪。  
啪啪啪。  
他皱着眉疲惫地睁开眼，发现他的大猫正用爪子拍打他的被子。  
“出了什么事，hammer?”他嗓音沙哑的问，发现自己口干得厉害。  
熊熊的壁炉前，老虎的金色眼睛又大又圆，它精神十足地对他低嚎着。他真是弄不清它要做什么。  
“你要来和我睡吗？”他问，揉了揉大猫的皮毛。  
他的老虎急切地摇动着尾巴，低吼着，对他的态度很不满。它用嘴衔住他的被子就往地下拖。  
“好，好，好，我起来。”他对它认输道，“我们要去哪？”

“那家伙又跑了？”科里亚金问老虎道，他发现这正是通往关押拿破仑 苏洛的囚室的路。那CIA的牢房升了级。那是顶级囚室，盖比泰勒每天要对拿破仑进行检查与研究。  
\----------------------------------------+------------------------------  
肉豆寇和罗勒*：被认为是植物性催情食物。

 

５  
他的老虎再一次不耐烦的停下来催促他，朝他张嘴呲牙，股股白气从它嘴里冒出来。他不由得裹紧了身上的熊皮大氅，夜色深浓，寒意袭人。  
他看着自己的老虎不顾伤痛一瘸一拐的走在前面，尾巴摇晃着，似乎有些——兴奋和欢快的样子？  
Что за чертовщина?* 他心里不由得嘀咕道。

他来到囚房前。那两个守卫见到他很是吃了一惊。  
“犯人还在里面吗？”他问。  
“是的，先生！” 守卫们一踢靴子向他致敬道。  
他命守卫们打开囚室，走了进去。  
他从来都在自己的枕头下放着一把枪，现在，那把枪也别在他的腰间。  
黑暗中，科里亚金看到一只两眼放光的黑豹正压低着脊背，以防御性的守备姿态紧张地看着他和进来的老虎。  
这真是一只皮毛油亮的豹子，看来这囚徒的伙食是很好的。科里亚金想到。是不是该让它饿饿才好，免得有力气再度逃跑。  
灯光亮起来，里面的人抬起手遮住眼睛。  
科里亚金看到那犯人蜷缩在床上的一角，衣服凌乱堪，将将挂在身上。他注意到床上有不明液体的印迹。  
他拿下刚进来时就戴上了的滤嗅面罩。对于这个拿破仑 苏洛，怎么警惕都不过份。  
房间里充满着气味，他先前闻过的——那种特殊的omega发情的气味,还有——具有强烈侵略性的alpha的气味——严重刺激了他敏感的嗅觉神经。  
他赶紧把面罩又戴上。  
“发生了什么？”他在面罩后问。  
那犯人把手慢慢地放下来，他看到一双仇恨与绝望的眼睛还有惊愕害怕的神色。  
他的老虎想要靠近那只黑豹，但被黑豹的利齿给喝止了。  
“发生了什么？”他又问。  
拿破仑 苏洛看着这个恶魔，真希望自己不如死了好些。  
“难道你不知道发生了什么吗？”拿破仑颤抖着，带着仇恨说。  
他看着这个犯人仇恨地颤抖着，神情痛苦地扭曲，这个Omega的精神状态看起来好像快被摧垮了。  
他冷漠地看着这个omega，并没有同情之心。盖比做什么实验，他都不反对。  
他看到那omega痛苦地靠在墙上，双拳紧握在脸庞上压抑着颤抖起来。  
他不是个有同情心的人——  
但——  
拿破仑或许真是对他是个有用的实验品，否则他的老虎不会一次又一次地这样使他关注这个CIA。

 

“他的状况和我的实验并没有关系，”盖比给那犯人做过检查后说道，得出了一个令人震惊的结论，“他被性侵了，我从他体内提取了那人的精液以便做比对。”  
科里亚金沉默了，他认为他的守卫不敢做出这样的事。  
“你认为你的手下不敢做出这样的事？”盖比猜到了他心中所想，直接问他。  
他看着她，并不说话。这是他表示认同的一种方式。  
“对于这样一位美貌诱人的Omega，或许还是有人敢于铤而走险的。”盖比说。  
“他有他的黑豹保护他。”科里亚金认为拿破仑并不是那么容易就被性侵的人。  
“如果是轮奸，有帮手的话就不一定了——”盖比提出了同谋猜测。  
“你应当保证他的绝对安全，从现存的资料来看，一个Omega哨兵或许是这世界上绝无仅有的——我的意思是，他具有的研究价值不可估量——”盖比继续说道，“他或许会成为解决你病症的关键。”

科里亚金命人将那两个守卫关了起来，而他们一直在申明自己是冤枉的，请求他查看监控。  
对于这样一个重要犯人，囚室外和囚室内24小时都有监控。  
“先生，这是当晚的监控。”守卫长对他说。他感觉守卫长很有些紧张。  
他坐下来在座椅上观看播放。  
当监控播放到晚上11点半时，他在监控里看到一个熟悉的身影。  
那无疑是——  
他自己。  
两个守卫向他敬礼，为他打开牢门。  
他的眼睛死死地盯着屏幕，守卫长在一旁观察着他的表情，头上满是汗珠。  
“播放囚室内的监控，”科里亚金终于发话道，对守卫长说，“你可以出去了。”  
守卫长走了出去，擦了擦头上的汗。  
他看到自己走进了囚房，躺在床上的拿破仑一下子警觉地拉着被子坐了起来。然后他看到自己转过头，看向摄像头，然后不知道为什么，那摄像画面就开始变成电磁波式的纹路，监听器也开始发出沙沙的噪音，画面最终变成了一片雪花。发出噪音的监听器偶尔能听到打斗的声音，然后是喘息，然后——  
他回想起那两个守卫看到他时那惊愕错综的神情。

没有必要再看下去了，他起身离开。  
画面在半个多小时后终于重新恢复了，只有拿破仑一人缩在狼藉的床上，身上的衣服像布条一般很勉强地披在身上。  
监听器里传来十分压抑的低声饮泣。

 

房间里一片黑暗，只有壁炉的炉火在跳跃着。  
拿着酒杯，他坐在沙发里陷入了回忆。  
那是他本该忘却的记忆。  
他八岁时，曾经有一段时间，经常梦见一只猫，身上有着黑色条纹的虎斑猫。那是在他母亲死后不久开始显现的。那只猫总想带他去个什么地方——清晨时，他家里的仆人或是守卫总是在离别墅很远的地方，在树林里在沼泽边发现穿着睡衣仍在熟睡的他。医生说那是严重的夜游症，大家都觉得他没被野兽吃掉或没冻死简直是奇迹。  
即使仆人们把他绑在床上睡觉，一到深夜里，他又不知道是怎样弄开了那些绑缚，跟着猫走下床四处游荡。  
直到后来，医生对他采取了电击疗法，那只虎斑猫没有再出现了，他的病症才得以逐渐好转。  
直到盖比成为他的治疗师，告诉他那只虎斑猫就是他老虎的幼年形态时，他才明了这一切的意义。  
为什么呢？时隔多年，现在，夜游症又重新找上了他。  
他叹了口气。  
他的老虎正安静地躺在他的脚边，用金色的瞳孔看着他。  
它很少这样安静悠闲、心平所和。  
他伸手去大力抓揉他老虎的皮领子。  
它满意地用脑袋蹭着他的手，回应着。

 

牢门悄无声息地打开了，又关上，空无一物的门口出现了一只老虎。  
他的黑豹也即刻出现了，发出警告的低狺声。  
老虎也露出了尖牙，胡须抖动着。  
两头野兽在气势上较量着。  
但他的黑豹被步步紧逼着后退。  
直到退无可退。

两头野兽最终在床头撕打了起来，黑豹没过多久败下阵来，只得消失了。  
他坐在床上看着那头老虎，它走到床前，硕大的金色的瞳孔看着他，用一种志在必得的掠食者的目光。  
它不紧不慢地蹿上了床。  
面对着这头实体化了的野兽，他无能为力。  
那老虎凑近了闻着他。  
他不得不闭上眼睛忍受着。  
他感到老虎在舔着他的脖子，鼻子里喷吐着气息。那带着粗糙倒刺的舌头摩挲着他颈动脉处的皮肤。  
丛林里的食肉兽的气味。  
Alpha的气味。  
它的爪子搭上了他的肩，扯破了他的衣服。  
他无法挣扎，因为这对他来说，是头真真切切存在的野兽。  
它的利齿在他的颈项处流连，他感觉到那虎须一根根分明地扎在他颈部菲薄的皮肤上。  
他被它扑倒在床上，俯躺着。  
他的心脏狂跳着，抓紧了床单。  
虎爪撕开了他的衣服，或许给他背部添了几道血痕，生死离他太近。  
他感觉到虎腹上的皮毛在自己的背部剐蹭着。  
这几百斤的庞然大物压在他身上。  
他的黑豹也救不了他。  
毛茸茸的大爪子搭在他赤裸的肩上，他动弹不得，只能侧过脸，从床单间找到一些空隙以便拼命喘息，克制不住心头的恐慌。  
老虎毛茸茸的腹部摩挲着他的臀部。

黑暗的时刻降临了。

他看不见任何东西。  
他的身体被一头怪物野兽给侵犯了。  
他叫不出，沉痛的嘶喊破碎在喉咙里。  
他的手狠命地揪着床单。  
呼吸。

眼前只有一片黑暗。  
黑暗。  
可怕的黑暗。

渐渐地，那压着他双臂的毛茸茸的巨大虎爪变成了微微带着茧的、修长的人类的手。在他臀间来回摩挲的虎毛也变成了人类的腹羽。他的背部被光滑而强健的腹肌所撞击着。  
在他身上侵犯他的，变成了一个人类的Alpha。

在他完全昏迷之前。  
他听到那人的喘息，闻到那人的气息。  
那人既像是野兽，又像是人类。  
那人是活着的恶魔。

\--------------------------注---------------------------------  
Что за чертовщина*: What the hell is this? 真是见鬼（机器翻译，都是百度的锅）

6  
“一只老虎……侵犯了我……”拿破仑坐在束缚椅上，满身大汗，疲惫地说。  
“多少次？”  
“……四次……五次……”  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
“从……被关在监狱里……的第三晚开始……”拿破仑挣扎了一下，痛苦而绝望地说道。  
“所以你计划越狱？”  
“是的。”汗从他光洁的额头滴落下来。  
“在你重新被捕之后，它又来了？”  
“是……”拿破仑虚弱地回答。她对他用了吐真剂。  
“最后一晚发生了什么？”  
“它……”拿破仑喘着气，他不想说，但药物让他不得不说，“变成了一个男人……”  
“你的意思是一个真正的男人？”  
“是……”拿破仑又挣扎了一下，这种审问无疑是再一次揭开他那血淋淋的伤疤。  
盖比看着他，不禁也感到喉咙发紧，身体发热，即使她身为一个Beta。拿破仑 苏洛属于天生会诱人犯罪的尤物。他浑身散发的气息简直令人抓狂。她转过脸看向玻璃镜那边看不见的另一个观察室，那头站的是科里亚金。

 

盖比递给他一张检验报告。  
那上面对比了拿破仑体内仅有的一种精液和他的精液，结果是符合的。  
“你和他都是哨兵——这听起来大概有点诡异——你们不知怎么联结在了一起——所发生的事情大概是一种交配仪式。”盖比说。  
科里亚金看着她。从一开始她就用他仿佛是返祖的原始山顶洞人的那套理论对他说话，现在他竟然也习惯了。  
“具有原始本能的人之间的吸引力是十分强大的。根据他的供词，你或许是在夜游症开始之前，精神体就化做为老虎去囚室——”盖比停了一下，改变了措词，“与他神交过四次。”  
科里亚金忍受着她的用词。这就是雇佣一个学院派的科学家的结果。他不喜欢这样的论调——远古的性冲动或是本能控制了他——他感觉到有什么更高的力量在操纵他，而他痛恨失去对自己的控制——他必须掌握控制权。  
他之前不是没试过与正常的omega或是哨兵做爱，可他的老虎攻击了所有那些人。  
“你们之间本能的吸引力太强了，仅仅靠在梦中神交无法得到满足，于是引发了你的液游症，从而——”盖比说，“然后，你的老虎唤醒了你去了解这一切。还记得你在梦境中所经历的境象吗？一个场景已经在现实中重现了，而拿破仑 苏洛或许就是将它们联系在一起的钥匙，或许超脱的大门就此在这里向你打开——你应当遵循它的引导——”

 

拿破仑满身大汗地从恶梦中醒来，他睁开眼睛，不知自己身处何方，身体仍在为身处恶梦中的边迹而颤抖。当他以为这一切只是个恶梦时，他发现他仍身在恶梦当中。  
这是一间装饰厚重的房间，墙上贴着砖红色的壁纸，上面有着金箔贴饰的花纹。他想起自己所看过的冬宫*的寝室，这间卧室有着相近的风格。俄罗斯的简约凝重及奢华。  
他睡在过于厚软的鹅绒垫子上，身上盖着暗红色的精致绒被，被子有着真丝的衬里。  
他看到自已对面有个壁炉，壁炉架上放着一尊喀山圣母怀抱着圣子的彩色金饰雕像。圣母与圣子的神情安详而恬静，他们头上镂空的金色光环突显出东正教的崇高与肃穆。这尊雕像十分精美，应该是价值连城的古董。  
但从来热爱艺术品与古董的拿破仑却没有心情欣赏它了。  
相比金钱与艺术，自由现在对他来说才是无价之宝。

他坐了起来，环顾着四周。他被人转移到了这里，身上着上了华丽的睡衣。  
他想下地，但脚刚穿上绒毛拖鞋妄图站起来时，就觉得下身传来一阵撕裂的疼痛。他眼前一黑，又坐回到床上。

过了一会儿，他恢复了一些体力，再睁开眼睛来看。他床边有一根细线上系着摇铃。  
他将房间看了个遍，想要看看有没有逃出去的可能。然后他转动了门把手。  
门居然开了。  
他来到了一个更为宽阔的起居室。起居室里也和卧室一样，一应俱全，但就是没有趁手的工具。  
起居室的桌子上有两个大银盘，上面堆着摆成花形和塔形的半米高的巧克力与蛋糕。  
他这才感觉到自己饿了。  
正当他准备拿几个来裹腹时，起居室的门开了。  
他即刻警惕地站到桌子后面，以一种防御的姿态。  
进来的，正是伊利亚 科里亚金。  
见到他，拿破仑 苏洛不禁全身紧绷，寒毛竖立。暗无天日的记忆又击中了他。他的黑豹也即刻显现出来。  
科里亚金看到他的黑豹，就好像看到一只宠物猫，并没有一丝神色的改变。  
他毫不在乎地向拿破仑走来，而黑豹却节节后退。  
黑豹弓起了身体，绷紧了肌肉，露出牙齿作势要攻击他。  
“很漂亮。”他用俄语说，停在那里，保持了一定距离，看着那黑豹，然后又把目光转向拿破仑。  
拿破仑紧张地盯着他。  
伊利亚 科里亚金的气势太强了，甚至都没有唤出自己的老虎来，就让他的黑豹落了下风。  
“你醒了为什么没有摇铃呢？”科里亚金用英语对苏洛说。  
在回答他与沉默之间，拿破仑掂量着。  
“你想要什么？”拿破仑问。

科里亚金的嘴角仿佛牵动了，仿佛那是一个微笑。  
拿破仑和他的豹子都不由自主地向后退了一步。  
西伯利亚虎出现了。  
它的左前爪溃烂的部份已经长出了粉色的肉。  
拿破仑无能为力地看着科里亚金走近，他的黑豹与他退到了一处。  
“你难道不够omega而不知道一个alpha想要什么吗？”科里亚金那双像冰湖一双的眼睛居高临下地盯着他。  
拿破仑抽痛了一下。这种眼光简直就好像把他剥光了一样，令他全身赤裸地站在科里亚金的眼前，供他观赏。  
科里亚金用眼睛从上到下地打量着他。那目光从他的嘴唇上转移到他的眼睛时，那瞳孔变小了，眼角附近的皮肤缩起了一些。拿破仑突然意识到，那是科里亚金在评审他。评审他作为omega, 而自己做为alpha的关系。  
拿破仑颤抖起来。  
“我希望你喜欢你的房间。”科里亚金说，一边注视着他露出睡衣的颈项，“你的俄语应该很好。你以后都要用俄语说话。”  
“我叫他们把准备好的膳食端进来。”科里亚金再一次把目光放在他那干燥的嘴唇上，说道。  
在科里亚金离开房间后，拿破仑 苏洛抄起一盘巧克力就朝那刚关上的门扔去。然后他靠着桌子滑倒在沙发上，痛苦用手紧捂住自己的脸。  
\------------------------------  
注：冬宫，沙皇的皇宫

 

7

他一醒就立刻警觉地坐了起来，有一只令他恐惧的庞然大物正趴在离他床不远的地方看着他。他每天早上醒来都能看到它，似乎它很喜欢监视他睡觉。这样下去，别墅里看守他的守卫都可以不用工作了。

老虎看到他醒来，这才懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，露它的四颗长长的獠牙，抖了抖虎须，然后才站起身来，走到他床边，用身体来回在床沿蹭了几下。

他看到它返过头来看他的眼睛,它把弯曲的虎尾竖起来招摇地摆动着，他的黑豹站在床上呲着牙十分不悦地看着那老虎，微微举起前掌。如果老虎想要跳上来，它就要用豹爪给上那家伙一下子。

不过，拿破仑没再做老虎来侵犯他的恶梦了。那前四夜被野兽侵犯的幻觉太过真实，只要一想起就足以令他后怕到夜晚，而那恶梦到了第五夜就成了真，他分不清当时出现的，究竟是一个人还是老虎。令他不知道那些是真实，哪些是他的梦中遭遇。这令他份外恐惧。

出于同情，那个女科学家曾私下对他说过，当他处于热潮期时，不同寻常的alpha信息素会是令他产生幻觉的起因。

科里亚金的信息素足以令他产生无法反抗的幻觉？——这种认知令他无法接受。

他不会接受。

 

 

“你应当多吃一些，俄罗斯人不喜欢瘦削的omega。”科里亚金对他说。

拿破仑 苏洛的餐叉停了下来，胸膛在起伏。过了一会儿，他还是顺从地叉起一块小羊羔肉放进了嘴里，即使他真正更愿意把那银质餐叉刺进科里亚金的心脏里。

表面上的顺从不等于内心的屈从，他告诉自己。

杀死伊利亚 科里亚金从来不是一个选择，除非他想一辈子都被通缉追杀。科里亚金关系着俄国的经济政治，因此关系着俄美两国的政治走向，因此也对国际格局会产生重大影响。

令他难以忍受的是，半个月来科里亚金经常要和他共同进餐。和一个在精神和肉体上强暴过自己的所恨之人一起用餐，每每令他脑海闪现过那些黑暗的回忆，不管此人的仪表是多么优雅。

在这里，虽然居有富丽奢华之所，食有精馔珍肴，衣有云裳锦缎，但对他而言，没有自由，也不过是一间困顿的囚室。

不再有那些仪器实验来令他倍受屈辱、感觉像只被实验的白鼠，但他拥有了一名原为英国籍的私人医生。

他不明白科里亚金到底想做什么，他得到的待遇明显不同于性奴或是禁脔。以伊利亚 科里亚金的身份想要什么omega没有，为何要在自己身上花时间？

不过，唯一令他感到能稍稍有些希望的事情是科里亚金也没再碰过他一根汗毛。

拿破仑以自己丰富的人际阅历来看，察觉到科里亚金是个极度克制且具有并非轻度强迫症的人，极度洁癖，并且天性冷漠。

 

“你不喜欢吃吗？”科里亚金突然问他。

他抬起头看了科里亚金。

“不，我喜欢。”他说，不想因为自己没有胃口而令那个掌勺的大厨遭遇到什么不幸。

旁边有仆人给他们的酒杯都斟上了酒。

“你不喝一点吗？”科里亚金拿起酒杯喝了一口，看他完全没动酒杯便说。

“不，谢谢。”他说。

“这是你喜欢的波尔多赤霞珠，为什么不品一点？”对面的男人冷冷的说。

他不由得一愣，科里亚金竟然调查了他的喜好？

 

科里亚金轻轻摇晃着手中的酒杯，他面前的拿破仑 苏洛身上带着比红酒更甚的甜美气息，这就是他为什么和和拿破仑一同用餐的原因。食物和酒的色味会冲淡一些他对性本能的渴求，他可以借以锻炼自己的控制力。

他记得先前在囚室里闻到的结合后的omega与alpha的气息，那个alpha的气息属于他自己，但他也无法接受，并且错觉为别人的气息，从而对自己还产生了攻击性。盖比称之为“心理抗拒”——即他排斥自己的性本能。

经过这半个月的“可控条件逐步暴露接触法”——令自己暴露在拿破仑 苏洛这个与自己交合过的omega的气息中一段时间，从而降低自己对于性本能的“心理抗拒”。

 

 

拿破仑抽出德文版的《资本论》，打开它，里面已经被他挖空了一部份，躺着一把完全由他自制成的改锥。他把这次搜集到的金属片和一小瓶胶水也放了进去。他的袖子里还有一枚常期备用的别针。

他把书放回了书架上一个不起眼的地方，然后靠到窗户边拉开一点白纱窗帘的细缝朝外看。他看到那名英国私人医生走上了台阶。

别墅和花园各处都有监控器和守卫，外围还有铁丝网和带着狼犬的荷枪卫队。

进入别墅需要通行证，医生有，管家和仆人有，卫队长有，别墅内部守卫也有。

他得设法弄到一个。

 

这时他身后忽然传来门开的声音，他赶紧放下窗帘转过身。

只见科里亚金进来了。

科里亚金的目光看到他身旁的桌子上躺着叶赛宁的诗集，睫毛向下抖动了一下。

那是满意的表示。

不知为何，自从那次拿破仑不愿忆起的事件之后，拿破仑就感到一种联系，好像自己开始能够明了一些科里亚金的行为似的。

科里亚金脱下自己黑色的皮手套，他的左手已经看上去和右手差别不大了。他的目光从诗集转到拿破仑那轻轻摸着桌子的手上。那是一双与男性omega身材相比显得小巧的手，它们的灵巧曾给他留下过不浅的印象。

科里亚金在象棋盘旁坐下，科里亚金热衷于象棋，拿破仑经常要陪着他下象棋。不得不说，他们在棋盘上是棋逢对手。

科里亚金看着坐在棋盘前的拿破仑。拿破仑胖上了一两斤，那让这个omega的脸颊变得丰满了，他的黑豹也变得有些慵懒起来，总是趴在地上，不时要打着哈欠。

“过两天有猎熊活动，或是周六去剧院，你去哪一个？”科里亚金说。

啊，他居然被提供了外出的机会？拿破仑一愣，棋子举在半空中。天天倚在床上看俄文书，活动范围只有别墅和四周，过着饱食终日的日子，没有什么人说话，一开口只能听到俄文，他的确感到有些憋闷。

猎熊活动？野蛮而残忍的狩猎活动还是算了吧。虽然可以探查周边的环境，但他试过一次，冰天雪地里实在生存机会渺茫。

去剧院？剧院都位于市中心，倒是好机会。

 

8  
黑色豪华轿车毫无声息地停在了剧院门口，司机开了门，拿破仑下了车。伊利亚 科里亚金在他身边，如同所有alpha绅士一样，抬起手臂挡在他的后腰间, 护卫着他前行。  
被科里亚金触碰到，他浑身不自在，但只能忍受。  
他们走过VIP专设通道，来到一个一等私人包厢。  
科里亚金是风云人物，出席各种场合的携伴自然也会成为大众和媒体的焦点。他是个CIA特工，倘若被曝光了，不知要生出什么事来。

剧目上演的是《蝴蝶夫人》，演到一半，拿破仑说明自己要去上洗手间，科里亚金点头应允了，两名保镖自然而然地跟在拿破仑身后。

omega厕所里传来嘈杂的冲洗声和俄罗斯洗洁工大娘的唠叨，过了一会儿，一个身形臃肿的洗洁工大娘打开门走了出来，她花白色的头发，面上皮肉松驰，手里提着拖把和洁水桶，腿脚不太灵便，嘴里还在不悦地唠叨着什么，大概是嫌自己工作太累。站在厕所门口的保镖们心不在焉地看着她从自己眼前走过，继续等待。但是他们足足等了二十多分钟那omega还没出来,他们于是问一个刚出来厕所的omega女人，“厕所里还有人吗？”  
“好像没有。”那女人回应道。  
“请进去帮我们看看。”保镖道。  
那女人无可奈何地进去看了一遍，说：“里面没有人了。”  
“什么？！”那两名保镖一听就急了，推开门就进去，一个个隔间打开来看，真的一个人也没有。  
他们连忙从厕所里出来，向外面追去。只见歌剧中场休息，观众们都离开坐席，到剧院大厅里来休息聊天了，哪里还找得到那个omega。在拿破仑进去厕所到他们发现他不见了的这段时间，总共有七八个omega从厕所里出来，他们也根本弄不清到底哪个是拿破仑。

一天以来的辛苦奔波，他紧张的情绪暂时松驰下来。拿破仑站在浴室的镜子前，缓缓地将口里的水吐出来，汇成一道细流滑进洗手池的水漏中。他抬起头，看着镜中的脸庞，用手抚摸着那形状姣好的下巴，蓝色的双眼颓废而疲惫。  
浴室外有人正等着他。  
他是怎么逃出来的呢？在歌剧院厕所里一个预先写好了故障维修的隔间里，他打开马桶的蓄水器盖子，如愿地在里面找到了清洁工的衣服、化妆工具和假发。他扮成清洁工大娘逃过保镖的眼睛后，就出了剧院上了停在旁边的一辆黑色轿车。开车的，是科里亚金指派给他的英国医生。这个英国医生为了他做出这一切，不惜背叛科里亚金和他私奔。  
现在，就是他要报偿这个医生的时候了，用身体——  
为了逃跑，他要出卖自己的身体，换取自由。这当然是权宜之计，可是，在这段亡命天涯的旅途中，他还必须继续依靠这位医生一段时间，毕竟，伪造的出入境护照还被那医生紧紧地藏在身上。  
他闭上眼睛，说服自己现在只能这样做——

他深吸一口气，拉开门，走了出来。  
料想中的医生并没有在床上等着他，而是——  
科里亚金一个人坐在一把椅子上，神情就像当日刑讯他时一般——那双眼睛在他的白皮肤上就像一匹西伯利亚狼的眼睛，冷冰冰的，从他的眼睛里看不出任何属于人类的情绪，那双宽大而修长的手依然带着黑色皮手套优雅地交叠着放在穿着黑色西裤的大腿上，肩上披着大衣，身上没有人类的气息。  
房间的气氛一下子凝固了。

他感到科里亚金的气息开始从身体里散发出来，毫无遮挡地，像无数双可怕的手一般袭向他。  
恐惧占据了他的心灵，他的身体像被控制住似的，不能移动。  
“所以你和我的医生私奔了。”科里亚金的嘴唇吐出疏离而浑厚的俄语，那双蓝眼眸在逐渐变得浅而透明。  
拿破仑打了个战栗，身上的血流也凝固了。  
“逃跑游戏结束了。”科里亚金又换用英语说了一句，冷冰冰地看着他的脸失去血色变得苍白，“你玩得开心吗？”

不到36小时。

科里亚金站了起来，来到他的身边看着他，目光就好像在检查自己重要的货物有没有受到什么损伤。

科里亚金转到他身后，低下头来在他的后颈项处闻着，他能感到那灼热的鼻息。  
他紧张地呼吸着，感受到科里亚金的气息像蟒蛇一样有力地缠住了他，就像信息素刑讯。  
他不能呼吸。

科里亚金闭上眼睛闻着他的气味，omega的体香因恐惧而带有一丝丝涩味。  
他知道科里亚金虽然表现得如此冷静优雅，但实际上却是处在暴怒的边缘，因为那只老虎出现了，圆瞪着双眼，示威地显露着它的白牙，神情暴躁，好像他一动，它就会扑上来咬住他的喉咙。  
而他的黑豹却不曾出现，他的信息素完全被压制。  
科里亚金要怎样处置他？

科里亚金贪婪地闻着拿破仑的气息，他没有想到，不到36个小时，他的左手就抽痛了两次，他竟然如此需要这气息。  
他昨晚睡得很不好，太多梦，太多翻身。他的老虎很暴躁。  
他是对这个omega的气味上瘾了吗？

他的双手顺着拿破仑的衣袖向上摸来，越过肩膀，摸到拿破仑的脖子，他听到拿破仑在急切而恐惧的喘息。  
他低下头去用嘴唇亲吻着拿破仑的颈项，它和他想像的一样美，不，比他想像的还要完美。  
他唇下的美人就像他手中一只漂亮的傀儡任由他摆布。  
他的唇离开了拿破仑的颈项，看着这omega，美丽的，就如同一只放弃挣扎的白天鹅。  
他无法不怜惜地用手抚摸着这omega的脸庞,这美丽的肌肤与轮廓令他的眼睛被情欲浇灌上颜色，由浅变深。  
只有当拿破仑逃跑以后，他才意识到这omega对他的重要性。当得知拿破仑逃跑后他就无法集中精神，他想要再次闻到这气息，只有这气息才能安抚他的老虎。

金色睫毛向下低垂，他看着omega的嘴唇，用手指描摹着它，丰润的唇瓣诱惑他去吻它们。  
他从未吻过任何人，任何嘴唇，有生以来头一次，他想要吻一双嘴唇。  
于是他将拿破仑的头侧向自己这边，omega十分温驯，因为对他的恐惧而温顺。  
这双唇比他想像的，更柔软。  
像什么呢？抹着果酱的樱桃？这比喻太缺乏想像力。  
无法比喻。  
他居然不知道舌头还有这样的妙处。  
他居然会等到现在才发现。  
他缓缓离开拿破仑的唇，看着omega的反应。  
它们以前被吻过多少次？  
光是这个想法已经让他无法忍受了。  
从现在开始，这双唇被吻过多少次，他也要吻多少次，不——要比那还多，还多——  
他的眼睛冷冷地思忖着，看着拿破仑，黑手套在omega的脖子上轻滑。  
他的老虎在一旁喘着粗气，要他赶紧满足它。

 

9  
他怎能再抵抗自己的欲念？  
他又怎能再抵抗这具完美躯体的诱惑？这令他眩晕的香气？

沉溺吧  
堕落吧  
有声音在对他说  
你值得一试

他的黑手套抬起拿破仑的下颌。他气息的缓和也使对方渐渐镇定了下来。  
“你要怎样处置我？”拿破仑问，被迫抬起头来，却无法仰视他。  
“你当然知道我要对你做什么，一个alpha对一个omega。”他强迫拿破仑的眼睛看向自己，并凝视着拿破仑的那双深蓝眼眸，宛如在所罗门宝箱中深藏的宝石，摄人心魄。 

“你很善于引诱alpha, 为什么不用你的方法引诱我呢？”科里亚金那沉郁的声音说，“或许我会对你宽大处理。”  
拿破仑没有说话。  
“你不想？”科里亚金说。

短暂的沉默。  
然后科里亚金开口对门外说道：“备车。”

在豪华轿车上，科里亚金打开车上酒柜，给拿破仑斟了一杯香槟酒。  
“喝下它。”科里亚金说。  
拿破仑照做了。  
气氛既沉默又紧张，令拿破仑觉得无比难熬。

车子很快来到此地一座最高档的酒店。  
拿破仑看到车子进了酒店停车场，心跟着一路下沉。  
司机将车停在了VIP停车席，然后为他们开了门，科里亚金在门旁等他，见他从座位上移出身体便伸出手来扶他。这般绅士，不知道的人，又怎么能明了他竟是科里亚金的囚犯呢。

 

保镖帮科里亚金挂好外氅便出去了。  
拿破仑默默地打量着这个豪华套房。那张奢华的大床十分醒目。  
科里亚金走到酒柜前拿起玻璃杯和葡萄酒瓶。  
拿破仑听到他放下了酒瓶，用俄语低声说了些什么。

“你觉得累吗？”科里亚金回过身来问他。  
“不。”他违背自己的意愿说。  
“那你洗个澡，休息一下。”科里亚金说着，转过身一边解开衣扣将西服丢到沙发上。他处理完了手上的重要事情就立刻赶来了这里，一刻也没耽搁。四五十个小时没有合眼，他并未感到疲惫，反而感到一阵放松。  
“我已经洗过了。”  
“再洗一次，你先前没有换衣服。”科里亚金说道，语调虽温和却不容置疑。

拿破仑泡在浴缸里，想尽量延长时间，但最终还是不得不擦干身体穿上浴袍走了出来。  
科里亚金正坐在沙发上独酌着手下从车里拿来的香槟。当看到了拿破仑，他冰蓝色的目光微微一震。  
拿破仑看着他，仿佛在等他的下一步指示。  
他放下酒杯走了过来。  
“你想睡吗？”科里亚金对他说，向床示意。  
“不。”拿破仑说道。的确是睡意全无。  
“你应该休息一下。”科里亚金说，来到他身边，“你眼睛里有血丝。”  
“我能自己一个人睡吗？”  
科里亚金没有立即回答他，过了几秒才答道，“当然不能。”  
这时，科里亚金抬起手来帮他拂开脸上贴着的湿发，“你要和我睡一张床。”另一只黑手套的手指伸入浴袍，轻轻一拉，袍袖松落下来，露出浑圆的肩头和优美的曲线。

黑手套的手指沿着肌骼曲线从肩膀缓缓移向后背，顺着光滑如同牛奶的肌肤下滑，在后腰处流连。而他高挺的鼻梁也沿着拿破仑的颈项梭巡着，探觅着独特的幽香。  
科里亚金抚摸着这omega的胴体，像在抚摸着收藏的中国传世名瓷。  
不，这躯体比那名瓷更美。

科里亚金不是调情圣手，但他的本能会告诉他该怎么做。  
他虽专制但并不粗暴——  
他不想令拿破仑过于恐惧，那样会使omega的芳香苦涩——

他的手绕到浴袍的下面，用穿着黑皮手套的手指沿着拿破仑的后大腿向上抚摸——  
直到他抚摸到一双丰满而完美的翘臀。  
当他覆手其上时，他感应到拿破仑的颤抖——他那仍旧冰凉的皮质手套使拿破仑不禁一颤——像一只蝴蝶在花瓣上的振翅——一只极度纤细而敏感的蝴蝶——撩拨着alpha的神经——  
黑手套的另一只手越过omega的肋下触到了那尖尖的挺立的乳头——  
随着轻轻的啃咬，拿破仑的的颈项传来了一阵微痛的麻意，而他的乳头则传来被皮质手套蹂躏的酥痒之感。而另一只皮质手套则从臀部转到他身前的大腿沟揉抚着他敏感区的肌肤——隔着一双冷冷的黑色皮质手套，他的身体正在被科里亚金这个傲慢的暴君玩弄着，拿破仑只能压抑地忍受着这一切。

过了多长时间？十分钟？半小时？科里亚金沉浸在这男性omega的胴体幽香之中暂时忘却了时间——  
如梦方舒般，他从幽香产生的迷幻中醒来。  
他怎么居然能够让拿破仑逃开他36小时？  
“到床上去——”他低声在拿破仑耳边说道，戴着黑皮手套的手指在对方的上臂处来回梭巡，仿佛这不是命令，而是情人间的劝慰。  
拿破仑却如雕像一般伫立不动，没有听从他的吩咐。  
科里亚金低垂着金色睫毛看着omega，默默的等待着，但拿破仑却没有任何行动的意图。于是alpha先放弃了僵持，走到在床沿处坐了下来，对拿破仑说道：“过来。”  
拿破仑仍然没有动，那双眼睛看着他，却仿佛想极力否认他的存在。  
科里亚金等了一会，见他没有动，便用了更温柔一些的英语，说道：“脱下你的浴袍。”  
拿破仑如木偶般伸出手够到自己浴袍的的系带。  
科里亚金的目光落到他那灵巧的手上，看着它一点一点解开那系带，一寸狭长的腹部肌肤从敞开的浴袍中露出。  
科里亚金伸出手，将浴袍剥下。浴袍掉落在地上，一具完美的胴体从浴袍中脱壳而出。  
科里亚金眼前的这具胴体，在它光滑无瑕的肌肤下蕴藏着温热的血脉，散发着独特的香气。  
他毫无遮拦地欣赏着这胴体，冰蓝的眼睛像沉静的海水，渐渐显露出细密的黑色光圈。

 

10 上  
皮质黑手套在他的身上来回游弋。  
他不知道自己怎么躺到了床上。  
黑手套缓缓地从他优美的胸膛滑动到他的腹部又色情地转移到他的大腿，沿着大腿内侧游移着。  
拿破仑不禁一抖，那双黑手套的温度低于人体。皮质的感觉既禁欲又含有性虐的意味。  
拿破仑感到自己被那双冷冷的黑皮手套抚摸着，被那双冰魄似的的、毫无人类气息的、像冻结的贝加尔湖一样冰蓝却寒侵入心的眼睛所凝注着。他感到他是一只猎物，正被一个冷酷的西伯利亚的掠食者那冰冷的欲念所萦绕着，所评估着。  
拿破仑扭过头去闭上眼睛，祈祷着这一切快些结束，努力克制着那些科里亚金曾给予他的深黑记忆不要翻涌上来。  
科里亚金并未被他的表现而动摇，欺身上前用半个身体压在他的身上，吻着他的侧脸，一只手架起他的大腿。  
与冷冷的气息不同，科里亚金的唇却如同炭火一般灼烧着他的耳后肌肤。  
“你是特别的，非常、非常特别——”科里亚金在他耳边低喃道，“我从未遇见过你这样的omega，上帝是怎样创造你的——”然后，科里亚金用手把他的下巴扳过来，“告诉我关于omega的一切，关于你的一切——”  
他喘息着，看着科里亚金，眼前这个alpha像是个怪物，为什么竟然会说这样的话。以科里亚金的身份地位和相貌，难道没有拥有过omega吗？  
“你可以用你引诱那些alpha的手段来讨好我，”科里亚金看着他说，“让我看看你做为一个omega的魅力，你是否能让我赏心悦目——”  
这话令拿破仑全身不由一阵寒意，寒毛竖起。  
“我并非为此而生的。”拿破仑说。  
“难道CIA不是因为你的这种能力而招募你吗？”科里亚金以一种羞辱他的语气说道，“你是怎样引诱我的医生的？”  
拿破仑却不再辩驳，他完全屈居下风，知道自己说什么都只能成为被科里亚金羞辱的借口，索性把眼睛一闭，不再言语。  
“你们亲吻过吗？”科里亚金问。  
拿破仑以沉默对抗。  
可是科里亚金却不肯罢休。  
“你们亲吻过吗？”科里亚金扳过他的脸，强迫他回答自己，眼睛里射出冷硬的寒光，“他抚摸过你吗？”  
“是的，我们亲吻过，抚摸过，我们什么都做过了。”  
“你撒谎，你的身上和内衣上都没有他的气味。”科里亚金的眼睛由蓝变浅了，冷酷地揭露道。  
拿破仑为他语气中那表露出来的妒意愤怒和占有欲感到吃惊。  
“他的双手不会再属于他了。”科里亚金说，“下次，你要再想引诱任何人之前，先想一想他们的下场。”  
拿破仑为他语气中所透露出来的感情波动再次感到吃惊，并且，为那位医生感到恐惧。下一秒拿破仑就感觉到科里亚金抓住自己的双腕压到头顶的枕头上，雄性alpha的信息素浓烈起来。他惊愕地看到那双冰川似冻蓝的眼中，虹膜涌起了黑色的暗流。前一刻还能保持冷漠优雅姿态的科里亚金现在就像一只被激怒被挑起的野兽，眼中的压抑欲念就像黑暗丛林中熠熠跳跃着的灼灼火焰。  
未待拿破仑来得及反应，一双粗暴的嘴唇便撬开了自己的双唇吻了进来，掠夺性的舌卷过他的贝齿，急切地想占有他的唇舌和口中的甘露。  
“嗯！嗯！”  
拿破仑抗拒着，却被这粗暴而狂热的掠夺压制着。他感觉到科里亚金那紧绷的腹肌和精壮的腰身就像草丛中蓄势待发的野兽牢牢地死压着他的身体。强烈的信息素使他敏锐的五官开始麻痹，他全身的神经都如同过电一般，传递着被信息素费洛蒙所凌虐的奇妙快感。  
他的唇和舌都被啃咬着，科里亚金揉捏着的皮手套仿佛要灼伤他大腿内侧那敏感而菲薄的皮肤。  
他眼前一阵发青，身体像是被什么弹了起来，绷得笔直。  
科里亚金的老虎——那只庞然大物，也在床下喘着粗气。它圆睁着金色的眼睛，不停地呲着它的獠牙，从喉咙里发出咕咯咯的低狺，焦躁在地上走来走去。最终它一蹿而上，跳到床上。  
它贪婪的目光紧盯着拿破仑的肉体，期望着能在两人之间参上一脚。

 

10下  
当拿破仑感觉到老虎喷着的炙热鼻息在熨烫着自己的皮肤，带着倒刺的粗糙舌头在舔刮着自己大腿的敏感区域时，那可怕的感觉令他全身的鸡皮疙瘩都跳了出来，被老虎施暴的记忆从他记忆的深黑处浮涌上来。可，这充满原始欲情的本能、这美丽强大的野兽的交配冲动又令他感受到不可言喻的性刺激——这，却更令他恐惧了。  
只是如此，那头野兽是得不到满足的。它凑到科里亚金的身旁，用头皮用力地蹭着他的手臂，一边抖动胡须，呲着牙，喉咙里发出咕隆隆的喉音。  
被这野兽的不满分神，在一番气喘吁吁的反抗与压制后，科里亚金终于放开了拿破仑的嘴唇，他那一直服帖的金发已凌乱开来，嘴唇微张着喘着粗气。这omega耗费了他不少气力，他用手套擦去自己唇边的水色津液，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，看着他的老虎。  
他宠溺地用力挠了挠老虎的皮毛，退到一边，看着他的老虎低下头充满热情的伸出舌头舔舐着拿破仑一边的乳头。  
“哈啊——！”拿破仑惊呼一声，他还是没有预料到这个。老虎舌头上的倒钩刺得他全身一凛。  
“温柔点。”科里亚金恢复了他的优雅神态，用俄语对老虎说道。  
老虎可不管这些，它肆意地用宽大的粗糙舌头舔弄着拿破仑的胸口和颈项、还有脸颊，所有它喜欢的地方。而它的尾巴还一边在卷弄着拿破仑的大腿根部，来回拂抚着那大腿内侧菲薄而敏感的肌肤。那毛绒绒却又有些粗硬的拂撩感，几乎使得拿破仑要呻吟出声。  
Omega强咬住自己的嘴唇不让呻吟泄露出半点，闭着眼睛的脸上露出了难似言喻的微妙神情。  
眼前的这一切，令科里亚金凌乱的金发下那冰冷的蓝眼睛像是冰川下涌动的蓝色海水逐渐蒸腾成为火焰。他戴着手套的手按在拿破仑那泛着红润水色的唇上，迫使拿破仑张开嘴唇，让那些呻吟从嘴唇中泄露出来。  
“睁开眼睛。”他对拿破仑说道。  
拿破仑睁开了眼睛，看见科里亚金切近的脸庞，他的眼睛里充满了即将被凌辱折磨的恐惧。  
当科里亚金看到拿破仑的眼睛，一双多么美丽的眼睛——他想让它们看着他——它们应当散发出更美的光彩，而不是这样的恐惧和抵触。  
“我会温柔的。”科里亚金说，像温存的情人一般，他的手温柔地抚摸着拿破仑微卷的黑发。  
然后，他那黑手套便拉开自己的领结，而老虎则在一边呜呜叫唤。  
接着，衬衫的钮扣松开，袒露出麦色的宽厚胸膛。  
这付男性alpha的完美身材却令拿破仑战栗。  
科里亚金将黑色皮质手套从手指上拉下来，他的左手与右手相比显得奇怪而嶙峋。那是他作为哨兵的诅咒佐证。  
他俯下身来再次吸吮拿破仑的唇，一只手放到拿破仑大腿间准备探索身下那美丽胴体的秘密——  
突然他停住了，他的老虎不明所以的看着他，喘着粗气。  
一片菲薄却锋利的刀片压在他的颈动脉上，那是拿破仑从浴室的剃胡刀上拆下来的。  
科里亚金的金色睫毛抬起来，睫毛下冰魄似的眼睛显得幽暗。  
“离开我身上，你、和你的老虎。”拿破仑说道。  
科里亚金的眼睛显露出令拿破仑难懂的情绪，拿破仑觉得他仿佛在笑。  
“你不会这样做的。”他用一种冷淡而高傲的俄语腔说道，冰晶似的雪眸盯着拿破仑。  
“我会试试我的运气。”拿破仑说道。  
老虎的背后出现了一只黑豹，它发出威摄的喉音。  
“你不会这样做的。”科里亚金重复道，笃定地看着拿破仑。  
拿破仑这样聪明，杀了自己的后果拿破仑和自己一样清楚。拿破仑不过是在威胁自己，想挟持自己做人质，但幸运女神不会站在拿破仑那边。  
可是，这却使他对拿破仑更加入迷了。  
俄罗斯人喜欢悍妞。  
而，在他，比喜欢还更胜一筹

“你没有胜算。”科里亚金说道，说着，那老虎突然反身一扑，迅雷不及掩耳地腾跃到黑豹身上咬住它的脖子，死死地将它制在自己身下。  
科里亚金的手摸到拿破仑那拿着刀片的手上，毫不意外地看着拿破仑被突如其来的反扑惊怔住，露出了拿破仑从未见过的笑容。那笑容十分英俊，却冷冷的，有一种高高在上的意味。  
接着他的手一用力，拿破仑只觉得一股巨力突然碾压他的手腕，发出一声吃痛的叫声，手中的刀片应声而落。

11 上

补注：上章提到俄罗斯悍妞：）俄罗斯女人的确是很强悍的，从生存的环境到她们民族的性格将她们塑造成了这样，并且她们国家男人少，女性更需要独立自强，挑起重担，俄国以往的大众女性大多很坚强也很能吃苦。话说起来，我们父母那辈的中国大众女性也是这样。在艰苦的环境中长大，很坚强也吃了很多苦，很了不起。

 

\--------------------------------正文----------------------------------

 

一个做艺术品盗贼的前CIA在面对一个经过野蛮生存训练和长年以KGB特训为标准的近身搏击或格斗中，很明显，没有胜算。

 

黑豹在老虎身下消失了。

但是科里亚金知道永远不能对拿破仑掉以轻心。

这段时间以来拿破仑以低眉顺眼的姿态在他身边，结果却引诱医生私逃。被抓住后仿佛认命地任自己摆布，结果却突然亮出刀片。

好一个omega啊——征服与被征服、引诱与被引诱、支配与反抗。

人类最原始的驱动力——

Alpha与omega

信息素与费洛蒙

 

人类与动物又有什么区别呢？

都喜欢美丽强壮的异性

都喜欢蜂腰肥臀的身体

因为那意味着生殖繁衍的优良基因

而优良与优良的基因之间相互吸引

因为优良的基因需要保持自己的基因优势

因为这是个弱肉强食的世界

动物生存的每一秒都是弱肉强食

而人类呢

一天天日积月累的弱肉强食

听起来很残酷

但

这就是基因的诅咒

你没办法逃出它

而哨兵呢？

他｜她们依靠本能生存

灵魂思想呢？

它们是非常非常奢侈的特殊产物

珍贵又脆弱

如同生命一样

强大

又脆弱

我们究竟要以什么方式生存

我们的本能？

情感？

精神？

还是灵魂？

 

这世间没有现存的答案

每一个现存的答案

都是伪真理

都是伪信仰

 

你

只能自己找寻

 

伊利亚 科里亚金感受到拿破仑对于他的吸引

出自本能的强烈吸引

那眼睛

那嘴唇

那肌肤

那肉体

都在说着

快来占有我

不惜一切地占有我

我们都是野兽

掠食与被掠食

上帝所创造的我们就是如此

有声音在耳边喃喃低语

一切本应如此

 

深黑的阴影

在伊利亚 科里亚金的眼中扩散开来

而他的老虎咕隆着低沉的喉音踱将过来

他们都低下身来享用这美丽的肉体

 

拿破仑用手抵住科里亚金的脸，努力想把腿从对方的身体下抽出来。如此用力，以致于五官都皱了起来。

“别抗拒我！”科里亚金用力拉开他想戳瞎自己的双手，有些恼怒道。

情急之中，拿破仑伸手向床头柜摸去，拿起一个东西就顺手狠狠向科里亚金的头上砸去。

只听见嘭的一声，科里亚金只觉得眼前景物突然一阵抖动，就像屏幕画面出现重影一般，然后就感到额头一阵剧痛。

当他再次睁开眼时，看到手上有额角上流出的血。他的老虎也刚从脑震荡中醒来。拿破仑已经不见了。门口的保镖也被袭击，人事不醒。

“快找到他，hammer。”他对老虎说，不敢相信拿破仑居然又跑了。

 

他尾随老虎出了酒店，不知追逐了多久，来到城郊一个人烟稀少的地方，眼前是一座私人园林。

他进入这座园林，只见到处都是高高的绿色植物围墙。他看着老虎左嗅嗅右闻闻，问道：“他在哪？”

老虎朝他呲呲牙，意思是他就在这里，但我们还得找找。

他看着四周的高大绿色围墙，心里提高了警惕，毕竟，在上一次找到拿破仑之前，他差点被一根荡下来的木桩刺穿了脑袋。

这是座大型的植物园林迷宫，科里亚金走了一会发现到。

他和老虎在这里面兜圈子。

\------------------------------------------

附图：黑白片美人，气质最是优雅迷人

 

11下  
大家的评论我都有看，没办法一一回复，抱歉。  
大家的评论我写作的动力，谢谢！

=正文=

人类的一切，都是自然本能的选择。  
人为什么偏爱又圆又大的眼睛？因为它们视野开阔，能及时发现猎物和天敌。  
在原始社会，一位男性alpha，他必然应当身高腿长，肌肉发达，胸部宽阔——这说明他肺活量大——这样他才可以快速奔跑，能很好地追踪并且捕杀猎物。  
同理，腰部精壮灵活，臀部肌肉紧绷挺翘也是这样的原理。而这些外貌身体上的特点也是一位男性alpha生殖能力的表现。  
而这些因素必然决定一位原始男性alpha能够捕获猎物的多寡，从中可以判定他繁衍和抚养后代的能力。  
但这些特质对于我们现代人类有何种意义呢？  
——我们的潜意识、行为和审美都由这些因素构成

伊利亚用他那侦查器般的视力和老虎敏锐的嗅觉感官搜寻着。  
你逃不过我的，拿破仑  
狩猎游戏——开始了  
再狡猾的狐狸——也逃不过好猎人的眼睛

老虎捕捉到一种淡淡的气息，由远及近。它环顾着四周。  
就在附近了。  
就是这里。  
他明确地感应到精神体传输给他的嗅觉感受  
那种气息  
刻意掩盖过的

他看着眼前的绿色植物，柔软娇嫩，带着绒毛，沾着清晨的水雾。  
就在这里——  
他猛地用力拉开那绿色藤蔓植物墙，那后面却出现了一个幽深而狭长的通道，那是一段又深又阴暗的走廊。  
他用力再继续撕开那入口，那些厚厚的交织藤蔓植物柔韧而滑湿，透明的粘性液体从撕裂口上流淌下来，他想走进去，但那些藤蔓植物极有韧性地回弹他的拉力阻挡他进入。  
他只得侧过身先将右手臂和上半身移进去，然后再把下半身跨进去。

见鬼。

他一边在这个极度狭窄、四周围满了藤蔓植物暗无天日的通道中努力往前挤，一边在心中想到，什么人会设计这么一个被植物厚实肉墙包裹得秘不透风的秘密甬道？  
这里面简直像亚马逊丛林中一样闷热潮湿阴暗，叫人透不过气来。  
他周身沾满了这些植物稠密而粘乎乎的液体。他的老虎十分困难地在后面跟着，恼怒地咕咙着喉音。那些粗壮有力而又柔韧无比的植物就像蟒蛇一样试图缠勒住他们前进的步伐。  
越深入，甬道越窄小，那些植物压拢和绞紧的拒力就越大。科里亚金被一条长藤缠住了脖子，越绕越紧。科里亚金双手拼命拉开脖子上的藤蔓，奋力向前弓身推挤。那些粘稠的液体糊住他的眼睛和鼻子和嘴巴，流进他的脖子里。他的老虎低沉而暴躁地嘶吼着，用四肢击打着那些试图把它勒死的粗大环状植物。  
科里亚金英俊的脸庞被脖子上的粗藤勒得变形而红肿，他咳呛着努力睁眨眼睛，想透过眼前粘液看清前面到底是什么——  
他跪在地上努力地向前挣扎爬行乞求一点呼吸空间——  
他的老虎咆哮哀嚎着——  
它被捆得动弹不得  
他感觉到肺部的空气仿佛被抽空了，窒息的痛苦使他垂死挣扎  
它快要死了——  
他快要死了——  
这究竟是个什么鬼地方——  
他拼尽全力向前爬——  
突然，他眼前豁然开朗——  
他糊满粘液的眼睛感受到光亮——  
他满身粘液栽倒在一个巨大的喷泉中

 

12  
“咕嘟嘟”——  
一阵气泡从水中窜上来，他从水中呛咳着醒来抬起头。  
他一下子从水中站起来浑身湿透，水从身上挂淌而下，衬衣贴在了身上，显露出坚实的胸肌。  
他抹了一把脸，想看清眼前的事物。这个奇妙的白色大理石喷泉造型独特，像一个张开的贝壳。贝壳里还有一颗用石头做的珍珠，被水柱不断地向上冲刷托举着。他还从未见过这样的大水法。他环顾四周，他的第六感告诉他这一切都有些不合常理，而他的老虎却踏在喷泉中蹭着它的皮毛打着滚撒着欢。这只美丽的动物骄傲且欢快地在水中甩动着自己的皮毛，激起银色的水花四溅。这是它的本性，自然真实本性的美。  
它的金色瞳眸看向他，仿佛在说着，来吧，和我一起快乐，我们应当放纵而自由。  
“大家伙，我没有时间。”他对老虎说，“我们必须找到——”  
不，来吧，我们有很多时间，我们当享受这一刻。你会喜欢的。  
老虎的眼睛在说。  
“好吧，就一会儿。”科里亚金双手叉着腰，耸耸肩，向老虎走过去。  
他看到他的老虎张开嘴巴去喝喷泉珍珠上的水，然后，他就看到喷泉的珍珠裂了开来击中了他老虎的头部。  
“不，hammer!!!”他大声叫道，与此同时感觉到自己的头挨了一记钝击，顿时，眼前的整个景象开始变得扭曲，然后天地翻覆过来，他头朝下被吸进贝壳喷泉裂开而形成的水流漩涡中——

 

他努力睁开眼睛——  
他躺在一张床上，铺着兽皮的床。  
“Your Highness.”一个身着白色长袍、头上围着发带的女人站在他床边，“您又做梦了。”  
他扶着额头，仍然觉得头有些昏。  
这个寝宫华丽而阴沉，墙上架着火把、还装饰着交叉的剑、兽头，靠墙的案几边有着一副盔甲，案几上还放着他的头盔。  
他看到床头柜上放着熏香。  
“这种香是帮助您入眠的。”那女术士道。  
“我做了个梦。”他说。  
“什么样的梦。”  
“另一个世界，另一种生活——我好像是一个首领——那里的衣服、生活、物件都很奇怪——”他回忆说。  
“或许您的梦境是种隐喻。”女术士道，“你对那个诅咒还有即将开始的战争感到忧虑。”女术士顿了顿，接着说，“我仍旧认为去狩猎那只黑豹不是一个好主意，它是只灵兽。”  
“但你说过那只黑豹的血可以治好我左手的诅咒。”他看着自己的左手，上面有着奇怪的纹身似的诅咒，他为此所苦已经很长时间了，“这次战争我们必须赢。”他攥紧自己的左拳看着诅咒纹身隆起。

 

“我的锁子甲。”伊利亚王子整理着腰带一边道。  
“Your Highness.”听到不是自己贴身男仆的声音，伊利亚转过身看向来人。  
为他递上锁子甲的来者是拿波里安 苏洛。骑士中最为漂亮英俊的一个，此人俊美非凡且风度翩翩、温文尔雅，是那些只会打打杀杀的糙汉骑士中的另类。他拥有一双迷人的深蓝色眼睛，传闻说宫庭里的贵妇和侍女几乎都与他有染。所有的骑士都不敢让他到自己家去做客，怕自己的妻子见了他之后红杏出墙。  
伊利亚并不喜欢他。伊利亚总觉得他那漂亮得过份的脸庞下还有些别的东西。  
他是苏洛伯爵的幼子，被皇后选为侍童在宫庭里长大，以前是皇后的骑士，但后来被皇后指派向伊利亚效忠。  
他未立寸功却被皇后封为骑士，众人对此都皆有不满。虽然他在比武大赛上以高超的剑术压倒了所有骑士，唯独输给了王子。但伊利亚并没有因此而对他改观。因为他与皇后的暧昧不清更让伊利亚暗自恼怒。可因为他是皇后的宠臣，皇后一直保护着他，伊利亚也只能忍耐。

“安东呢？”伊利亚向拿波里安询问自己的男仆，“你为什么在这里？”  
“安东吃坏了东西，告假了。”苏洛回答道，“我来顶替他来为您服务。”  
伊利亚没有再说什么，只是让他帮自己穿好锁子甲。  
“我希望您不要去狩猎。”苏洛道，他站在王子面前帮王子整理链甲。 “我没有问过你的建议。”王子冷冷道。  
“它是只灵兽。它也没有伤害过任何人。您为什么执意要去狩猎它呢？”他抬起眼睛，蓝眸在火把的映照下在他俊美的脸庞上就如同深宵的明星。  
“你是不是忘了你骑士的身份了？”王子有点动怒道，“作为骑士，你的职责不是发问，而是遵从命令。”  
“Yes, Your Highness. 我不应当说这些。”苏洛顺从地回答道，转到王子的身后去扣锁子甲的嵌扣，“但我担心您的安全，那只黑豹它有神秘的力量，它是受神灵的保护的。”  
“那无需你来担心。”伊利亚套上护腕，苏洛又帮他绑好护腕。  
然后苏洛挂好侧肋的甲扣，又重新帮他整理穿在沉重锁子甲里的衣服圆领。  
伊利亚很不习惯苏洛离自己这么近。  
这个骑士身上有种特殊的味道，苏洛使用香料熏衣服。这个和贵妇及侍女一样的癖好真让伊利亚受不了。  
“如果您要结婚，您——打算娶哪位公主呢？”苏洛在他颈边一边用手整理一边问。  
伊利亚瞪大了眼睛，这么私密的问题连他的贴身男仆都不敢像这样随意提起，而苏洛简直表现得就像他多年的心腹一样，简直僭越过头了。  
伊利亚回头瞪了他一眼，“这不是你该操心的事。”  
“但皇后陛下很想知道您的想法。”苏洛道。  
哦，原来如此，苏洛是他母后放到他身边的眼线。先是成为他的骑士，尔后又要将他的贴身男仆取而代之了吗？  
“我还没有任何想法。”伊利亚说道，活动着手腕，看看护腕绑得是否合适。他没有注意到听到这话之后苏洛那微微扇动的黑色睫毛。  
苏洛又转到面前来帮他调整护腕，伊利亚看着低着头帮他整理的苏洛，这个骑士作为一个alpha真是漂亮的过份，倒不是说他娘里娘气，而是他有着一张让alpha看了都会有冲动的脸。一个alpha拥有这样的美貌可真是不合适啊。怪不得亚德里安那帮人总是拿他开涮，宫廷里和骑士间的一半黄色段子都和他有关。如果他是个omega男侍的话……  
见鬼，自己在想什么呢？  
伊利亚吸了一口气，把自己奇怪的想法从脑袋里赶出去。  
“你衣服上究竟用的什么鬼香料，太刺鼻了。”伊利亚毫无来由的将自己的恼怒撒在苏洛的身上。  
“我并没有用任何香料，Your Highness.”  
“那你身上为什么有一种奇怪的气味？”伊利亚指责道。  
“奇怪的气味？”苏洛不明所以地问道，摸不着头脑，“Your Highness, 我想我身上并没有任何气味。”  
“好了，你怎么给我整装整这么久？”伊利亚无理的责问苏洛，“我不知道你怎么整理的，我背后有什么硌着我，快给我整理好。”  
“Yes, Your Highness.”苏洛应承道，又转到他身后。  
“这、这里。”王子耸起肩膀反过手去指出不舒服的地方。  
苏洛只得将手伸进王子的衣领帮他调整，可刚接触到伊利亚的肌肤，有种过电的感觉就窜过苏洛的身体，那漂亮的深蓝眼眸中有着什么一闪而过。  
他的身体不由自主地靠近伊利亚的身体，另一只手情不自禁地抚摸到王子那颈部的皮肤上，他的鼻子靠近在王子殿下那唯一裸露着的颈项处深深呼吸着。  
伊利亚感觉到自己耳边喷出的灼热气息，这种感觉让他全身都怪异起来。  
“殿下，请您别去狩猎。”苏洛浑然不觉自己僭越了地在王子耳边轻声说道。  
伊利亚猛地扭过头，看到苏洛奇怪地闭着眼睛和自己靠得这么近，完全超越了礼法，不由得心头一惊。这家伙怎么回事，居然僭越到自己身上来了？！  
“拿波里安，注意你的态度！”伊利亚怒道，一只手已经按捺不住腰间的剑了，刷的抽出一截。  
苏洛听到金属的碰撞声感到一道寒光在眼前一闪，一下子清醒过来，赶忙退开身体，低头屈腰将手放在胸前惶恐道，“请您原谅，殿下，我一时失态了。”  
伊利亚这时的心绪也起伏不定，他胸膛起伏着，终究平息下怒火，缓缓将剑合入剑鞘。  
“别再有下次。”他警告道。  
“是，殿下。”苏洛难过地答道。

13  
上一章背景介绍：  
上一章的梦境(?)发生在大约公元550年至600年间。罗马帝国灭亡之后（西罗马帝国于公元476年解体），拉开了中世纪的幕端，欧洲处于各民族及其王国频繁割据战争之中。  
设定为古代俄国地区某一城邦型王国，有斯拉夫人和日耳曼血统。与较近的一些其它国家（如北欧地区和德国地区的某些部落王国等）也互有所闻，互有一些来往。  
见下方现代世界地图：）  
补充资料：  
中世纪以前俄国的地方是被斯基泰人和日耳曼、哥特人占据,后来蛮族大入侵时代纷纷涌入罗马。那个时候在俄罗斯地域没有统一的国家，大概都是各部落氏族或城邦型王国。  
笔者水平、知识、资料及时间有限，如有讹误与不足之处，请高手指正。  
文章最下附俄国与其周围国家图，大概可以更好的直观了解一下俄国的地理位置。

 

\---------------------------正文----------------------------

“你们准备好了吗？”王子的侍卫长来到装备室查看今夜狩猎的准备情况。  
“是的。”众骑士回答道,他们整理好自己的装束，腰悬佩剑来到广场集合。  
众骑士一个个翻身上马，从自己的侍从手中接过火把，在王子的带领下，出了城堡奔向森林。

猎犬们吠叫着成群结队地进入了森林，骑士们及其随从簇拥着伊利亚紧随猎犬之后，举着的火把照亮了森林的黑暗。

“有任何那头黑豹的痕迹吗？”伊利亚坐在他的黑色骏马上询问前去查探返回的先锋骑士。  
“没有，殿下。”先锋骑士说道，“村民说它就在这一带出没，但那头野兽狡猾得很。”  
“人马分为三队，朝三个不同方向搜寻。科斯沃奇带队向东边，莱拉图涅带队向南边，我带队向西边。”伊利亚分派道。  
“是，殿下！”众骑士及随从按命令分头行动。  
伊利亚带着九名骑士进入西边的密林之中，他们手中皮绳所拴着的猎犬一边叫着，一边将他们拉入森林更深处。  
骑士们和伊利亚分散开来，又保持一定距离地搜索着，以便及时呼应。

其它猎犬和马蹄声渐渐远了。  
伊利亚谨慎地在这片森林中查寻着野兽的踪迹，过了一会儿，伊利亚的猎犬吠叫起来，伊利亚顺着它的叫声看去，只见一处树丛抖动了几下，好像有什么动物隐身在那后面。  
他快速松开猎犬的皮绳，猎犬便如离弦之箭般冲了过去。  
他策马跟过去，看见黑暗中高高的草丛飞速的抖动过去，突然，他的猎犬又从他的斜前方奔出来，嚎叫着又一跃没入前面更茂密的树丛之中。他紧紧跟了上去。  
他奔了不知多远，发现已不见猎犬的踪影。  
他停住马，在原地倾听着观察着。  
树林里有各种声音，但他没有听到任何猎犬或是大型动物的声音。  
他牵着缰绳转了个圈，依然没有任何发现。  
猎犬到哪去了？那只猎物呢？

透过有些清冷了的树林空气，月光淡淡地从树叶间投下一些模糊的斑影。  
他听到猫头鹰的咕咕和虫鸣声，或许还有森鼠活动和树林的沙沙声。  
他凝神静息、全神贯注地观察着、侧耳倾听着任何移动或是响动。  
他冰蓝色的眼睛一寸寸搜索着森林的每处，像野兽那般在黑暗中闪烁着光芒。  
忽然，他仿佛看到黑暗的右前方中草丛动了一动，有两只蓝的发亮的荧光物晃了一下。  
他立刻搭弓将手中的箭向那方向射去。箭坠入草丛，他看到草丛的动静大了起来，有什么大型野兽正在行动。  
他策马奔过去，那片草丛飞速地抖动到更远处。  
他连发三箭，但好像箭箭落空，那只野兽开始惊慌了起来。失措地在草丛中胡乱逃窜。  
伊利亚弓箭搭好在手，对着草丛按捺着隐而不发，直到他看到草丛中一双蓝荧荧圆宝石般的瞳眸忽然显现，他手臂肌肉一绷，手指一松，箭离弦而去，他听到一声动物的哀嚎，草丛的抖动混乱起来。他跟着草丛的动向奔去。  
空气中有着淡淡的血腥味，那只野兽流了血了。果然不出所料，那只野兽逃跑的速度慢了下来，箭上的麻药开始发挥效力了。  
追着追着，草丛忽然没有了动静。  
伊利亚停了下来，凝神倾听着。  
渐渐，四周的声音沉寂下来，他听到那野兽粗重的喘息声。他轻轻跳下马，没有发出声音。拿着他的弓箭，腰间别着佩刀，他蹑足向那方向走去，努力与草丛混为一体。  
他知道那野兽正躲在一颗树下阴暗茂密的草丛中痛苦地喘息着。伊利亚缓缓向它靠近，绷紧了全身的神经，靠得越来越近那野兽就能闻到他，那麻药不知能发挥多大威力，是否足以让那野兽动弹不得——他绝不能让它逃掉，他时刻准备补上一箭。  
透过草丛，他看到那野兽的身躯，它好像一点也不能动弹了。他听到粗重的喘息声仿佛就在耳边了，他用箭尖轻轻拔开草丛，借着树叶间隙透下的月光，他在半明半暗中看到一具银白色的肉体。惊诧无比中，他放下了弓箭。这是个人类。  
他拨开树叶，然后在月光下，他看到那人向他转过来的乞求的眼睛。  
那双柔亮宝石般的眼睛，还有那张俊美的月亮般银色的脸庞，那是属于拿波里安 苏洛的眼睛和脸庞。  
“你究竟是什么？”伊利亚惊愕地问道，闻到从拿波里安身上渐渐散发出的omega情热的味道。  
存在于伊利亚脑中一切关于拿波里安的谣言霎时都灰飞烟灭、不攻自破了。

“我不是怪物，殿下。”拿波里安说道，将自己赤裸的躯体蜷曲起来，羞惭、惊慌和恐惧的眼泪从他明亮的眼中流下，“请相信我不是怪物，这是个诅咒。”  
“那就把一切都告诉我。”伊利亚说。  
“我会向您坦白一切。”拿波里安说道，“但请不要让其他人知道我的秘密，我乞求您。”  
“那要看是什么秘密。”伊利亚说道，却根本不知道自己说了些什么，因为他的眼睛无法从拿波里安那银色的肉体上移开。  
拿波里安的小腿上流出的深红血液和他那银白色的肌肤在月光下相映出诡异的诱惑。王子的那支箭就扔在腿边。  
“请容我以后向您详细细说，”拿波里安用手遮住自己的隐秘部位，极度困窘地乞求道，“我现在这种状况实在无法面对您。”  
王子的眼神令他战栗。  
伊利亚这才回过神来，他松开护腕扯下衣袖，将它撕成一条一条，蹲下身为拿波里安包扎。  
感觉到骑士的肌肤就像牛奶和丝绸一样白皙光滑，一种奇异的激动感不禁在伊利亚体内流动起来。  
他触碰到那肌肤的手禁不住带上了情欲，更忍不住抬眼向拿波里安的脸庞望去，只见一向从容优雅的骑士此刻却赶紧垂下那黑色的睫毛不敢看他。  
这神态不禁令伊利亚喉头一紧，终于明白自己从前为何厌恶拿波里安，因为从这个骑士的眼睛里他看到不伦的渴望与情欲，这骑士的眼神和情态，还有说话和行为都让他感觉在暗中靠近自己，侵犯自己的绝对领地，在不应该的扰乱他、挑衅他。  
那些厌恶都因为他以为拿波里安是个与自己母亲有染的alpha。

\------------------------------重要之注-------------------------

后言：狩猎这章写了很久，太耗脑力了……  
要说明的一点是这里的拿波里安 苏洛和亨利在《都铎王朝》的那个花花公子角色一点关系也没有，人物性格也不同。这两章贴出的照片也不是都铎王朝里的剧照。都铎王朝是1485年--1603年，而本文是大约在公元550年—600年，紧接在亚瑟王时代之后，在高加索地区发生的事。  
注：高加索地区位于里海和黑海之间，约44万平方公里。这里群山环抱，重重叠叠，绵延深长。在山与山之间有片片小湖，湖水碧绿恬静，瀑布星罗棋布。引用普希金的诗句如下：“这里，乌云在我脚下俯顺地飘逸，透过乌云，我听见喧响的瀑布，峥嵘赤裸的层峦在云下耸立，下面则是枯索的苔藓和灌木，再往下看，已经是翳翳的林荫，小鸟在鸣啭，群鹿在奔驰……“  
高加索地区是指高加索山脉所在的广阔地区，包括俄罗斯西南部和格鲁吉亚与阿塞拜疆、亚美尼亚的北部地带。北高加索（亦称前高加索）位于俄罗斯境内西南部。  
再后言（唠叨）：读者们的留言我都有看，没时间一一回复，有意思的留言也让我记在心间。谢谢！请多多留言，说实话苏美圈有时真的是让我冷得怀疑靠近北极圈，没办法，我发现自己有时在圈子热潮过后才开始写作……实在需要各位的鼓励与动力。我真不明白为什么这么有感觉的CP在中国不火。还好，艾米 汉莫透露说制片人正在写第二部剧本，众主演有望悉数回归。希望秘密特工能成为一个系列，并且在中国引进。诚心祷祝！

 

14

设定骑士和王子是二十二三岁的年龄。  
骑士是亚麻色长卷发，如前两章图。王子是金色短发。  
留言、留言、留言！重要的事情说三遍。

 

\------------------正文------------------

是什么迷住了他的眼睛，在分不清眼前是人还是怪物时就相信了这个骑士呢？  
又或许，  
其实他在骑士的眼中看到的，根本是自己的倒影？  
带着欲念的  
带着不伦的  
属于他自己的  
双眸的影子

每一次擦肩而过时  
每一次在回廊和转角相遇时  
每一次看到拿波里安和其它骑士笑语晏晏时  
每一次撞见拿波里安和宫廷侍女停留说话时  
心里像蛇一样诡异纠缠着的欲想就会在深黑中生长一寸  
他自己  
才是那个一直躲在柱后  
看着的  
观察着的  
人呐

而现在  
那些魔草般纠缠疯长的念头终于要从他心里的深黑处爬到外面来了  
他的眼睛  
就像毒蛇的信子一般  
舔舐着骑士的肉体

对于骑士与皇后之间的想像  
难道不是他心中另一种不伦欲念的外衣吗

他恐惧的  
难道不是他自己吗  
他自己的心魔  
而他  
将此降罪于骑士身上  
抑或  
这根本都是这个骑士身上的神秘力量让他以为自己是这样呢  
这一切  
都是魔法  
都是巫术  
都是蛊惑人心的  
诅咒？

骑士感觉到王子覆在自己腿上的手灼热异常  
而那眼睛  
仿佛在燃烧  
那手指曲起划过肌肤  
骑士打了个激灵

“殿下，”骑士道，麻药让他感觉昏沉，对于王子那怪异的眼神的害怕又令他清醒一些，“我怕其他人会找到这里来，请您——”  
伊利亚将眼睛从骑士的身体上移开看向对方的眼睛。  
“你发誓会向我坦白一切？”王子说道，“只效忠于我？*”  
“是的，我发誓只效忠于您，向您坦白一切。”骑士道。  
王子掏出一瓶嗅盐*给拿波里安闻了闻，这瓶嗅盐是女术士让他随身携带的，因为他身体最近总是有些奇怪的状况，没想到在这里派上了用场。那味道立刻让骑士清醒了不少。

王子胸膛起伏了一下，收回了目光，站起身去到自己坐骑身上的皮囊中取来一件备用的斗篷，对骑士说，“上马。”  
“殿下——”拿波里安迟疑道。  
“你藏在我斗篷里，我用斗篷遮住你。”王子道，“这样才能避过其他人的耳目。”  
拿波里安看着那件斗篷怀疑地说：“这斗篷可能遮不住我，会露马脚的。”  
“总得试试。”伊利亚说，“难道你有更好的办法吗？”  
拿波里安只得接过斗篷遮住自己的身体站了起来。  
“帮我把锁子甲脱下来。”伊利亚一边给自己解扣一边对他说道，续而看到拿波里安疑虑的神情。  
“这样可以减轻负重，并给你腾出更多空间。”伊利亚解释道。  
当发现骑士是个omega之后真是什么感觉都变古怪了。  
脱下锁子甲后，他们都坐上马，伊利亚尴尬的发现以拿波里安的身形是不够娇小能躲得让别人看不出来的。  
“看来你得面对着我坐，不然斗篷盖不住你的身体。”伊利亚想了一下，道。  
拿波里满面通红，但不得不照做了，他张开腿在马头上调过身来面对着伊利亚，两人第一次离得这么近，并且还是在这种情况下，王子也感到很不自然了。他眼睛望着天上从拿波里安身上拿过斗篷，盖住两人，然后才低下头来查看斗篷是否能将两人全部盖住。  
他尽量控制自己不要去想些别的事情，可是面前的拿波里安却令他心慌意乱，一旦知道对方是名omega，向来冷静沉着的他一下子阵脚大乱。而面对伊利亚，裹在斗篷里赤裸的拿波里安也极度局促。在这局促中，两人体温升高，皮肤出汗，使得omega和alpha的气味更浓了。  
“你要尽量缩在斗篷里，腿勾住我的腰，这样才能不让身体的任何部份露出来。”王子说，眼神不住地往右上方瞟去，以免两人四目相对的尴尬。  
拿波里安身材一点也不娇小，所幸的是，伊利亚身材十分高大。  
拿波里安忍住羞愧张开腿勾住了伊利亚的腰，他尽量向伊利亚坐近。还好，黑夜中，两人都不能将对方的神情看得很清楚，但都将对方紊乱的呼吸听进了耳里。  
在拿波里安的腿勾住伊利亚的腰时，身上的坐骑很不听话地踏动着，拿波里安只得紧紧地抱住伊利亚以求得支点，而伊利亚抬着头，挺直了腰，尽量不去看拿波里安。  
随着拿波里安的动作，那omega甜腻的气息就浓郁起来。伊利亚努力保持镇定，保持双臂张开拉住缰绳的姿势，拿波里安将头缩进了斗篷，这样，拿波里安的身体就隐藏在了斗篷和他的身体之间。  
正好趁着黑夜，众人的视力极其有限，他们才可借此躲过别人的眼睛。  
为了减少不必要的麻烦，伊利亚没有与任何骑士汇合便自己奔回城堡。  
坐在马背上又缩在斗篷里真是件苦差事。一路上还要担心遇到其他人。伊利亚虽然着意控制了速度，但拿波里安还是颠得不行。他只能紧紧抱住伊利亚的上身，将身体靠在其上。  
这真是一种极其糟糕的体验，马背上的短鬃没入他的臀间，骚刮着他的阴部，而他几乎是坐在一个半身戎装的alpha身上，更要命的，此人就是王子——他还正处于热潮期。  
这可真叫如坐针毡。  
在频繁的颠簸之下，他的热液湿了一片。  
他的感觉越来越糟糕了。王子身上的气息使得他身体开始发热。  
坐在马背上，双腿勾着伊利亚，不停起伏的颠动着，他好像渐渐有了一种不得了的感觉，不但身体变烫，而且身下的热液也越流越多。Omega之神在上，他抓紧了伊利亚，简直要崩溃了。  
终于他不顾一切地掀开斗篷说道：“殿下！请停下！停下！”  
伊利亚急忙拉住缰绳。  
“怎么了？”王子问。  
“求您把我放下来！”拿波里安焦虑地说。  
“马上就要到城堡了。”  
“不不，我不能回城堡！”拿波里安说道。  
“只要顺利通过城门守卫就可以了，没人会发现这一切的。”  
“不，通不过去的!”拿波里安沮丧又急躁地说，也顾不得自己的身份差距了。  
“你这——”伊利亚刚想说什么，这才闻到从斗篷里传来的不同寻常的气味，继而才明白拿波里安的情绪。  
“请您把我放在这里，我会找个地方过夜。”拿波里安说道，“天亮之后，我会自己找个办法回去。”  
“不，这外面太危险了。”伊利亚说道。一个omega孤身一人在野兽出没的荒郊野外过夜是绝对不行的。  
“你不能留在这外面。”伊利亚不容拿波里安反对，然后，他停了一下，才说，“我有个办法，你的身份不会暴露的，我向你保证。”  
鉴于王子已经如此决定，拿波里安无法反对了。

“谁？！”护城守卫高声质问道。  
“伊利亚王子。”王子高声道，策马走近了火光中。  
守卫借着火把查看，果然是王子殿下，马上还坐着一个人裹着斗篷，却把面目遮了起来，脸朝着王子的胸口，只露出一缕亚麻色的头发，王子紧紧地搂着那人。空气中弥漫着一股不得了的气味。  
“殿下，怎么只有您一个人？其他骑士——”守卫诧异道。  
“别说废话，快让我进去！”王子不耐烦地说道。  
这下守卫不敢再多嘴一句了，立刻拉命人拉开了城门。王子迅速拍马而去，留下守卫们忍不住互相使起了惊异的眼色。

王子进入城堡，跳下马来并将马上的人也扶了下来，侍从们没见到其他骑士都很奇怪，又看到那个被王子紧紧拥住裹着斗篷不愿露任何面目的人和此人那浓烈的袭人气息更是惊愕不已。但伊利亚并不在意这些，而是命人唤来自己的贴身仆侍让他把自己的马牵下去亲自刷洗。

“哎呀，啧啧，这了不得的香味，十个alpha十个得为了这决斗，看来殿下去狩猎却带回来一只不得了的野猫！这可是有史以来头一遭呢！”安东将马牵到王子的私人马厩，摸着还酸酸唧唧的肚子，忍不住对王子的坐骑饶舌道。他顺手在马背上一摸，一手的粘稠液体让他霍地惊跳了起来，先前那马上的美人儿都湿成那样啦！！！

注：A)效忠于我*：loyal to me, 这里是双关语，loyal 还指两性间的忠贞。  
B) 嗅盐：嗅盐(smelling salts)，又叫"鹿角酒"，是一种由碳酸铵和香料配置而成的药品，给人闻后有恢复或刺激作用，特别用来减轻昏迷或头痛。  
野*合和马背震我终究还是没写……  
希望大家能看懂关于王子心理的意识流  
补充：  
1\. 为什么要采取这样一种羞耻的姿势躲在斗篷里是因为拿波里安身形不够娇小。举例来说，如果是盖比的话，可以侧坐在马上蜷缩着依偎在伊利亚胸前躲在斗篷里。

下图是我心中的拿波里安 苏洛骑士：美丽无辜而又迷离的眼神

 

15  
王子带着那神秘斗篷人进了自己的寝室，所有的侍男侍女们都感到惊讶与好奇不已，一个有心计的，已经去向皇后报告了。  
这omega的气味真是太大了，人人都为此惊诧，已经忍不住开始纷纷议论。  
这omega从哪里来的？长什么样儿？  
谁也没见着那脸！个子可够高的！  
王子居然带了个omega回来！这可从来没有过！  
这究竟是怎么回事呢？去狩猎的那么多人，只有殿下回来，还带着个神秘的omega!连脸都看不见！  
这绝对是个骚货，特别会诱惑alpha的那种！  
是啊，都不用些桉树叶油擦身体掩盖气味的吗？！连我这个Beta闻了都受不了！  
你没看到提亚拉骑士去他自己的房间了吗？他的omega贝阿翠斯马上也跟了过去，哎呀，大家都受不了了。尤其是alpha和omega们！  
我瞧见休契科夫和里亚娜也跑到没人的地方去了！  
哎呀，你这小妮子别凑过来，我正难受着呢！  
嘻嘻，今天晚上殿下的寝室一定会有许多热闹的声音！其它寝室也会有许多热闹的声音！  
哎呀呀，你这个小骚货，小心太大声音要让皇后听见了赶紧把你许配给一个又老又丑的丑八怪！  
呸！愿蝎子蛰你的毒嘴！愿你嫁的人比我丑上百倍！  
嘘！行了，姑娘们，小伙子们别吵了！小点声！让主人们听见了，有你们好瞧的！  
众人们像被蜜蜂蛰了的田鼠一样兴高采烈地说开了下流话，而有人忍受不了已经在黑暗处干柴烈火起来啦！

“感谢您的仁慈。”拿波里安摘下斗篷的帽子道。  
王子将佩剑摘下放在桌子上道：“我叫人来给你看伤口。”  
“请别让人知道我是个omega!” 拿波里安又焦虑道。  
“你放心，她不会说出去的。”王子道，“你先呆在这里，不会有人进来的。”  
王子出了寝室看到不少侍男侍女在那左一群右一堆地窃窃私语。看到王子出来，有几个大胆地走近来询问王子有什么吩咐。  
“把盖比找来，还有，没有我的吩咐，不要进来。”王子吩咐道，然后又想起了什么，“哦，对了，派人去把其他狩猎的骑士叫回来，告诉他们今晚不需要再去找那只黑豹了。”  
“是，殿下。”仆从答道，分别去找女术士和叫人去召回狩猎骑士了。

 

女术士为拿波里安清理了伤口敷上了草药。  
她又去给拿波里安弄了几件衣服还有用布包起来的棉花。*  
拿波里安穿好衣服，把布包棉系在两腿之间，用来吸收那些热液。  
王子一直隔在屏风的另一头擦拭着自己的剑和盔甲用以分心，拿波里安的气味令他站也不是坐也不是，左手也痛起来。  
终于忙完了，女术士盖比走了出来，看到王子正掐着自己的左臂，眉头紧皱沉默地忍耐着。  
“您的手臂还好吗？”她问。  
“没关系。”王子说道，抬起眼睛来看她。  
她看到王子满面红潮，一层细密的汗布在额头。  
“你能不能把他的气味掩盖一下？这味道太浓烈了，他今晚要在这里过夜。”王子说，“他是个omega的身份暂时不能让人知道。”  
于是女术士从身上取出一些草药，挑选了一些放进薰炉之中。  
“殿下，这些香料应该能起作用。”她说，“我想他应该没什么大问题了。伤口并不严重。他只是需要好好休息。”  
“很好。等我需要你的时候再差人叫你吧。”  
“是，殿下。”女术士退了出去。

“我能过来吗？”王子隔着屏风问拿波里安。  
“是的。”屏风那头说。  
王子走进来看向靠在床上的拿波里安，询问道：“你还会再次变成黑豹吗？”  
“不，我一个夜晚中只会变身一次。”  
“那就好，今夜你就在这里休息吧。”  
“可是……”拿波里安犹豫着，想到诸多不便。  
“如果你现在回去会被别人发现的。你还得在这里呆一个晚上，明天我假装把你送到一个村庄去。然后你再以自己的身份回来。”王子道。  
让拿波里安假扮成一个自己一夜风流的omega，这样大家就不会再追究下去了。这个办法虽然不是很好，但现在看来也只能这样。  
“那我……”  
“你就在这床上休息。”王子道，“我在那边，有什么事就告诉我。”伊利亚说着又走到屏风那边去，一边拿过几把椅子合在一起，准备在上面凑合一夜，但还是把一把剑放在了旁边。  
香料开始发挥效用，拿波里安的气味被掩盖了不少，其实也是因为拿波里安的热液都被吸进了棉布条中，omega热液的挥发减少了许多，于是伊利亚觉得这寝室里的气味还可以忍受，不至于令自己失去理智，勉强还有了些睡意。

他正准备合眼，却听见屏风那边传来声音。  
“我要向您坦白一切。”拿波里安说道。  
“你可以明天再说。”王子道，“只要你今晚不会再变成一只黑豹。”  
“我想今晚就对你说明。”  
“好。”半躺在一张椅子上，将腿向对面的椅子上一架，伊利亚把一双胳膊枕在自己脑后，放松身体听着。  
“或许您知道我所有的七个兄长和姐姐都是omega, 我是最小的一个，而我母亲因为生我时难产而去世了。然而，我，又是一个omega。因为我父亲害怕他的头衔、土地和财富旁落到外姓人的手上，所以想出了一个办法，把我从小假扮成一个alpha来抚养，他打算让我长大以后以一个alpha的身份娶一个妻子，然后对外谎称我们不能生育，将我兄长或是姐姐的一个孩子过继到我的名下，这样就可以保住苏洛伯爵的头衔、土地和财富。本来这个计划他觉得没有问题。可是，他没料到国王和皇后陛下因为我是苏洛伯爵的唯一alpha独子而十分喜欢我，蒙宠召入宫廷，这下就把他的全盘计划打乱了。如果我是omega的事情泄露出去，不但苏洛伯爵的头衔和封地保不住，我们整个家族都会因为而获罪。于是他为我安排了一个忠心耿耿的成年仆从跟随我来到宫廷帮我掩饰身份，于是，我在宫廷里呆了下来，也没人发现我的秘密——”  
国王的法律规定只有alpha才能继承爵位与土地，如果一个贵族没有alpha子嗣，那么百年之后，将由这个贵族的omega长子或长女的夫家获得爵位与遗产，而土地则回归国王所拥有。

“你怎么做到的？”  
“什么？”  
“我的意思是omega身上的气味——”  
“我父亲曾经找过一个巫师，从他那里拿来一种药，服下去可以改变气味。”  
“我无法想像你父亲为了头衔和土地竟然让你这样做，”王子说道，“一个omega孩子不该受到这样的对待，性别是神灵决定的，他那么做不但违反了律例，也违反了神的旨意和人性——”  
拿波里安在屏风那头为伊利亚语言中的同情而感激，但他更为自己的家族担心：“殿下，我知道他违反了国王的法律，我也是同犯——但，我的姐姐和兄长是无辜的，我请求您能够仁慈地可怜她｜他们。”  
“对于这件事，我还没想到如何处理。”伊利亚说，他望向屏风，“虽然国王是公正严明的，但法律毕竟是人为制定的，可能会有些不合理之处——我会劝说父王修改法律让omega本人也可以继承头衔和土地。”  
拿波里安听到这里心里十分感动又很激动：“感谢您，殿下——我不知道说什么才好。”  
“你不必为还未发生的事而感谢我，我并不知道这件事有多大把握。”伊利亚说，心里考量着自己如果劝说父王会有多大可能性成功，那些娶了omega贵族而巴望着岳父岳母土地和遗产的alpha们可不会轻易答应。就算他自己是国王的话，修改触动alpha贵族利益的法律也不会容易。  
“只为您的这份心意，我想，所有的omega都会称道您的仁慈与慷慨。”拿波里安在那头柔声说。  
Omega的声音带着悦耳动人的磁性，伊利亚的呼吸沉静，看着屏风并没有说话。过了一会儿，王子才又开口。  
“你怎么会变身成一只黑豹？”

 

16  
拿波里安躺在那头的床上，眼睛望着天花板：“您知道有一个关于斯基泰人*和歌特人*的传说吗？传说他们中的某些部落为了征服土地和敌人从而希望获得野兽的体质和力量，于是他们的巫师便让omega们吃下一种神奇的植物，然后让她｜他们与野兽交合生下婴孩，这些婴孩在族人的抚养下长大后就拥有了野兽一般的体质与力量，然后，这些婴孩长大成人后又与族人交合繁衍以使他们的族人强大以及族群壮大——那不是传说，那是真的——”拿波里安说到这里停住了，眼睛盯住斑驳的天花板。  
“继续说下去。”王子的声音从屏风那头传来。  
“——但是——”拿波里安又开始继续讲述，“那种行为是对神灵的不敬，他们为此而受到诅咒，大多数野兽的后裔在壮年时会因狂性大发而死去。于是他们渐渐停止了这种行为。而他们的后裔中，仍然有着流着野兽血液的人，他们一代代传承下去，到某个时刻，这些人会因体内的血液而觉醒，他们拥有的非人能力可以保卫族人，被人们称之为哨兵。但与此同时，他们也必须承受这种体质与能力的副作用。他们在某些特殊境况下会返祖——失去人类的形态——他们会变成野兽——”拿波里安说道，眼睛向一直没有作声的王子那边看去，却被屏风阻断了视线，“并为此而苦——”他喃喃道。  
一阵令人害怕的沉寂。  
“你是什么时候开始觉醒的？”王子又开始问道。  
“16岁。”拿波里安说，那正是他热潮期初潮的那天晚上。  
“你变身的时间是固定的还是随意的？”  
“以前几年是随意的，现在，开始变得有规律了。”  
“你变身后有自我意识吗？”  
“没有，开始时，每次我都是醒来后才发现自己不知到哪里去过。”拿波里安道，想到自己总是一丝不挂赤身裸体地在床上醒来，不觉俊面一红，“后来，每次醒来后，我会记起自己变成豹子后去过哪里，做过些什么。”  
“变身后你做过些什么？”  
“只身在森林中游荡，整夜整夜的游荡——殿下，我从未伤害过任何人。”  
“我相信你。”伊利亚的蓝眼睛像笼罩着一层细雾般望着窗外的月亮说道，“睡吧，夜深了。”  
更多催眠的香料挥发作用了，伊利亚迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

 

***  
拿波里安醒了，他看见自己身上多盖了一层兽皮。薰香青铜鼎中飘出一丝幽幽的残香。  
他起身下床，走到案几前欣赏着伊利亚的盔甲，用手抚摸着它们。然后他看到伊利亚放在椅背上的一件衬衣，他拿起它，情不自禁地将它贴在自己的脸上闻着它，想像到这衣料在王子的胸口摩挲时的感觉。  
门突然开了，拿波里安一惊，赶紧把衬衣塞到自己身后。  
进来的，是王子的贴身男仆安东，看到安东那尴尬的眼神，拿波里安知道王子已经告诉安东自己的真实性别了。只见安东用盆子端来了一些清水，说道：“请您洗漱吧。”  
他点点头，于是安东退了出去。  
在擦洗了一下脸部和身体某些重要部位后，他听到门又开了，他一惊连忙用湿布巾遮住自己的下身。然后，他闻到王子的气息。  
隔着屏风，他听到王子因为屋里他的气息而清了清喉咙，又或者是不好意思地提醒他，然后走到屏风那边停住问，“你洗漱好了吗？”  
“马上就好了。”他答道，想起昨夜自己的身体曾那样一丝不挂的在伊利亚面前呈现而心跳脸红了起来。

 

***  
女术士不停地用一些肉色的粘呼呼的东西糊在他的脸上，然后又用炭条在他眉毛上涂着，做完这些以后，他在水盆里照见自己的脸大吃了一惊，他变得完全不像他自己了。他就好像戴了一张人皮的面具。伊利亚看到他脸部时的表情也十分诧异。  
然后，伊利亚按照计划要将他送出城堡带到河边的一个村庄去，在上马时他还按照女术士所说，故意露出一点脸来给几个侍从看到了。  
“哎呀，我还以为是个怎么了不起的美人呢，原来脸也是那么黄，和一个普通的村妇根本没什么区别——”  
“真没想到殿下居然看上那样一个其貌不扬的村姑——我简直难以相信——”  
“居然还要亲自送他回去——”  
侍从把所见透露给更多人，众人都十分诧异和感到不满。王子伊利亚是何等的美男子alpha，怎么居然和一个普通村妇共度一夜，他们怎么也无法接受。  
而昨晚那些狩猎的骑士们听到了这些添油加醋的话则更加不能理解王子的行为。为什么王子竟然在狩猎的当间救了个omega，什么omega会带着那样一身气味半夜在森林里游荡。  
于是大家便都将此事归结于王子着了那村妇的道，那村妇可绝不简单——  
这时安东出来说话了，他说那村妇是王子在森林中遇见的，为了逃避暴力的新婚丈夫的毒打而跑到森林中，恰逢身体出了状况遇见野兽而被王子救下。  
那王子安排她到任何下等人的地方住一晚就好了。为什么留她到自己寝室——  
那个出逃的村妇还是个处子，被王子遇见时还处于热潮期，女术士认为这是个祥兆，并且是神灵的旨意，王子不必再去狩猎黑豹，只要和这个omega共度一夜就行了。因此，王子替她丈夫行使了初夜权*。为了让那村妇不再受到暴力虐待，王子才亲自去送她的。  
众人听了这话才方觉有些满意，不再纠结此事，而有些人却嫉妒起那村妇来。

 

***  
来到河边，拿波利安掀开兜帽，终于放松下来。  
他们来到无人的河边，拿波利安洗去了脸上的改容泥，可伊利亚一直盯着他的脸看的神情让他有些局促了。  
“殿下，您为什么一直看着我的脸呢。”他困窘地问道，站在一棵树下。  
“我在想女术士的改容术实在太不可思议了，你完全不像你了。所以，你可以骗过这么多人而长期扮作alpha也不是那么奇怪了。”伊利亚说道，眼睛依然目不转睛地盯着他。  
“请您恕罪，我愿意接受您的惩罚。”他卑恭地说。  
“你愿意接受任何惩罚？”王子握着剑的手动了一下。  
“是的。只求您为我的兄长和姐姐们求情让他们免受处罚。”他回答，诚挚地看向伊利亚的脸。  
“我会记住这句话。”王子说道，眼睛看着他的脸庞，心里却在想着另一件事情。  
“殿下，感谢您所做的这一切，我、我无以为报。”拿波里安说道。  
“你不必想这些，”王子说，从身上拿出一个口袋，“拿着这些钱，到那边的村庄买上两匹好马，就说是你奉我的命令去给我买马去了。”  
“是，殿下。”拿波里安说道，不知道是不是他自己的错觉，他感到王子好像并不想马上走似的。  
“注意安全，快点回来。”王子骑着马原地兜了几个圈对他说了这话，才骑马走了。  
“是的，殿下。”他回答道，一直站在原地，直到看到王子的马走得看不见了，这才叹口气，将那袋子紧紧地握在自己的胸前。

\-------------------------------注-------------------------  
说明：本文哨兵起源为私设，如有朋友想使用，即可拿去，只烦请告知一下本人。  
注：1.斯基泰人：是公元前8世纪-公元前3世纪位于中亚和南俄草原上印欧语系东伊朗语族之游牧民族。  
2.哥特人(Goths）（200年～714年）是个欧洲日耳曼民族的一支。历史上，哥特人是一直以狂暴的作风著称于欧洲。

 

17 上  
“殿下，您今天看起来心不在焉，难道昨晚有那么销魂吗？”亚得里安放下剑，揶揄道。  
伊利亚对于他的无礼并没有生气，只是收了剑不再比练。  
“是又如何呢？”伊利亚说道，接过侍仆递过来的布巾擦了擦汗。  
亚得里安吹了声呼哨，露出了十分感兴趣的笑容  
“殿下既然对那村姑如此满意，要不要再把她叫回来？”亚得里安凑到王子身边低声道。  
“不必了。”王子答道，一边叫过仆人道，“拿波里安骑士回来了吗？”  
“没有呢，殿下。”  
“他回来了就告诉我。”  
“是的，殿下。”仆人答道。  
殿下这一天问了拿波里安三次了。亚得里安心想道。他从前就注意到伊利亚王子对于拿波里安特别在意，以前他以为是因为拿波里安与皇后的绯闻使得王子总是在观察着拿波里安，所以对拿波里安的态度并不好，可今天，王子却一反常态的多次提到拿波里安。

拿波里安终于在晚饭前赶了回来，带着一匹为伊利亚买的骏马。大家都吃不准这究竟是王子在羞辱拿波里安还是表示亲近，因为买马原本是仆从做的事，王子以前也曾用其它方法羞辱过拿波里安，然而，让一个人给自己买马又是信任的表现。

本来为了庆祝成功狩猎黑豹的庆功宴虽然没有黑豹但还是照旧举行。众人在庆功宴上开怀畅饮大吃大喝。  
亚德里安又发现了一个新的有趣现象，王子总是在端着酒杯喝酒的间隙往一个地方看，亚德里安往那个地方看去，只见是三个人并排坐着的地方，科斯沃奇兄弟一边一个，中间夹着拿波里安。这三人年龄差不多，科斯沃奇兄弟身形彪悍相貌粗野，一头乱糟糟的长卷发和连鬓的大长胡子；而拿波里安则相貌俊美神情温润，亚麻色的卷发在鬓角仔细地编成两条细细的蝎子辫整合在后面的头发里，一口雪白的牙齿不时在笑语时露出两颗虎牙。这三人坐在一起真是美男和野兽的区别。科斯沃奇兄弟中的哥哥油腻腻的壮手中拿着野猪筒骨一边大块撕咬，而弟弟则手里拿着酒杯豪饮，拿波里安说的话把这兄弟俩逗得哈哈大笑，兄弟俩嘴里一个喷着肉屑一个喷着酒液响声震天。可拿波里安呢，每次拿起酒杯好像是喝了一口，然而就放下，却殷勤地给兄弟俩倒酒，使得他们没空管他杯里有没有酒。  
如果说以前伊利亚看拿波里安的眼神是带着厌恶的，那么现在，亚德里安却发现王子眼神中那令人费解的在意。  
酒过三巡，剩下的食物和骨头乱七八糟在桌子上躺着，桌沿处滴着酒滴。  
亚德里安看着王子醺然靠在椅子上喝着酒，眼睛直勾勾地盯着拿波里安在和莱拉图涅热切地说着话。  
莱拉图涅喝醉了，那条长胳膊搭在拿波里安的肩上。拿波里安是个慷慨又温和的人，所以骑士们都挺喜欢他。但他也有一个令骑士们不喜欢的技能。他总能在omega身上发现一些alpha们发现不了的事，比如哪个贵妇稍稍改换了一下自己的发型，谁又在自己的衣服上新绣了些什么，哪怕是最不起眼的omega侍女，他都会停下来夸赞一下她的一些最不起眼的变化。  
他的细心温柔再加上他的美貌，使得宫廷里的贵妇和侍女侍男们都爱慕他。  
如果说伊利亚以前看拿波里安的眼神中带着轻蔑和厌恶的话，那么现在亚德里安看到的王子眼中就是一种难以形容的热切关注——究竟怎样来形容才合适呢？亚德里安想了很久才终于感觉到——是了，就是提亚拉还没有和贝阿翠丝订婚前时，提亚拉看着贝阿翠丝和其他骑士说话时那种嫉妒和意图占有的眼神。

 

17 下（慎入！Omega为两性设定，不能接受请赶紧点叉）

狂欢宴饮终于结束了，众人们各自散开、七零八落。无论拿波里安如何想办法他还是喝下了两怀酒，由于身体不适，他回到寝室倒在床上便沉沉睡去。

在他沉睡之时，房门却不知何故悄无声息的开了。不知过了多久，他终于从沉睡中翻了个身，眼睛模糊地看到壁炉中燃烧着的低矮的腥红色炭火。

好热。

他迷迷糊糊地想，后半夜虽然会冷，但他的身体现在如此炎热。他得起来把火灭了。可是他又是这样困倦，他的四肢都太沉了，无法起床。

他推开身上的兽皮，让睡衣完全敞开，只有这样，他才感到好受些。他的头又陷到枕头里侧向了一边，酣然睡去。

 

不知又过了多久，他感觉到有什么打扰了自己的睡眠。

他抬起沉重的眼皮，看到斑斓的花纹在自己眼前缓缓晃动。

是什么？

粗糙的摩挲感给他的皮肤上带来潮湿和炎热。

皮毛。

气息。

燥热。

 

粘腻的湿濡感令他不能入梦。

半梦半醒之间，他下意识向身上那潮湿和炎热处摸去。

丛林已经化入幻梦之中，穿夹着眼前若有似无的火焰。

他夹紧腿，干燥的焦土带着午夜灼热的气息。

火焰

丛林

金色的眼睛闪现

斑斓的花纹

原始的气息

松软的土地

悄无声息的强壮四肢

有什么接近了他

皮毛

摩挲着他的肌肤

暗夜森林

燥热的温度

炽闷的空气

条纹

金色的眼睛映照着火焰

有庞然大物在舔舐他的身体

用倒钩的舌头

还有那喷出的炙热气息

潮湿而炎热的

热夜午后

他伸手摸去

带着灼热气息的皮毛覆盖在他身上

血液在那皮毛下脉动

什么强健的动物在舔舐他

沿着他的腹部

直到他那从未示人的秘密森林

他没有办法抗拒

那野兽太强大

太有力

太沉重

他的腹部起伏着

肌肤在火焰照映中覆上一层迷离的水色

他扭动着

想要摆脱那野兽给他的快感

但他不能够

他被那野兽魇住了

那粗砺的舌头伸入他的腿间

捣入他的花蕾

那花蕾充着血张开了

他呻吟着

咬住嘴唇

伸长他的颈项

蜷起他丰腴的腿

抱住那野兽的头颅

神灵也挡不住这荒天漫地的欲流

他睁不开眼睛

只能在眼帘露出的一丝缝隙间

看见斑斓的皮毛

和金色火焰般的眼睛

粗砺的舌刺深入他敏感的内里

他的双腿不由自主地夹紧了野兽那强悍的身躯

他感觉身体中的洪流就要呼之欲出

朦朦然中

他仿佛看到火焰般的金发

他看到有着无数奇异纹理的金色肌肤

他听到低沉的喘息

究竟

他是在和什么交欢

野兽

还是人类

一切都燃烧起来

他的身体冒出火焰

整个世界融化了

那些火焰仿佛变成液体流动起来

把他和那野兽一并融化成了灼热的

扭曲的

粘稠的

沉重的

水银般的

无法呼吸的

液体

 

***

他从房中走出来，昨夜的酒醉令他的脚步依然有些软绵绵的。

甫到外面，他便听到有人喊他。

“早哇，拿波里安——”有人对他说话，他没看见但听得出来是科涅金。他转过身来看向身后的来人。

“你——”科涅金从后面那边的房间里出来说道，当看到他那带着红晕的脸颊和他身上那种奇怪的感觉时，不由得停住了。

“你今天看上去不一样——”科涅金说，说话的语调变了，眼睛止不住的盯着他，脸上露出了一种令他纳罕的神情。

“我有点不太舒服。”他用一种他自己感觉有点懒洋洋的语气说道，“大概是宿醉。”

“哦——”科涅金语意不明地应了一声。

他转过身去继续往前走，没有注意到留在身后的科涅金那古怪的神情。

 

18

迎面走来一位侍女，他认了出来。只见她还未走到他身边就露出惊奇的神色。

“大人。”那侍女向他鞠躬致意，然后一脸惊愕地仿佛在他身上寻找什么。

“莉蒂亚。”他友善地叫出了那侍女的名字，看着她那双诧异的眼睛问道，“怎么了？”

那侍女脸一红，眼神慌乱了，忙道：“啊，没什么，大人。”

他有些奇怪，继续走着。

又一位侍女在走廊上经过他身边，说道：“大人。”

他低头温柔的一笑：“你好。”

侍女突然间像是被什么击中了似的，继而双颊通红神情显得既羞怯又兴奋，嘴唇像是想说些什么——可这时，骑士巴巴多斯从走廊的另一个角上走了出来——

“我说拿波利安，你怎么睡到日上三竿才起来？”

“啊，醉过头了。”他微抬眉毛笑着道。

“看来你还得练练。”粗犷的巴巴多斯笑着用肥厚的手掌啪啪地拍着他的肩膀。

侍女也在旁边向巴巴多斯请安，巴巴多斯只是示意地点了点头，揽住了拿波利安的肩。侍女一看情形于是便走开了。

“唉，我说——”巴巴多斯刚说了几个字，突然俯下头用鼻子在拿波利安的头发处嗅着，在自己那圈大胡子下面的迟钝嗅觉下终于嗅了什么不得了的事情，两眼放光又下流地大声惊讶道，“你小子昨晚干什么了？！我操，太香了，你是和什么骚娘们干过了？你他妈身上全是Ta的味！”说着，拿起拿波利安的头发就凑到自己鼻子处贪婪地闻着，不害臊地大声嚷嚷，“这娘们是谁？我可得见见！”

拿波利安一惊，脸一下红到脖根：“你胡说什么？！”他紧张地用手一把推开巴巴多斯。

“哎，怎么，那娘们跟你了吗？”巴巴多斯厚颜无耻地问道，“不能让我也认识认识吗？”

“去你的，巴巴多斯！”拿波利安第一次急了，语气重了起来。

他一向脾气很好，从不发火，好脾气的人一旦发火，着实是有威吓力的。巴巴多斯感觉到拿波利安是十分认真了，神情于是不再那么流气了，讪讪地说，“哎，我只是开个玩笑，你怎么就变脸了。”

是什么omega有这么大魅力，能让最俊美最温和的骑士这样——大家都知道拿波利安以前可都没有过omega, 大概一直是个处男呢。

巴巴多斯耐人寻味地咂了咂嘴巴，拥有这般美貌的拿波利安如果是个omega，估计大家都得为他决斗了，而拿波利安心许的omega美人恐怕只能是仙子化身了。

看着巴巴多斯陪笑的脸，拿波利安的脸色这才恢复过来。他这时才惊觉到自己的信息素暴露了，而自己却浑然不觉，幸好巴巴多斯以为自己是和哪个omega共度了良宵，要不然真不知道怎么才能掩饰过去。说实话，他这时已经十分紧张了，但还得假装镇定，盘算对策——他得先回房里服药——为什么药剂没有效果了呢？——如果药剂还是没有效果，他该怎么办呢？——眼下之计是要先扯个谎，摆脱巴巴多斯才行。

“我——”他刚想开口，只见伊利亚王子从前庭经过，不由得心下一怔，一种不知为何的激动一下子攫住了他的身体——让他脑海中模糊闪过火焰、老虎的影像。

王子看见了他们，便向他们走过来，王子的靠近带来了自己身上独特的alpha气息——这气息不由得令拿波利安后退了一步——又令他想到昨晚梦中的老虎。

眼见着巴巴多斯的手放在拿波利安的肩上，揽着对方的身体，伊利亚心中有些不悦——而为什么不悦，他自己也不知道——当拿波利安发现他走过来时，竟然还后退了一步——这就更让他莫名的恼怒了。

当他越过庭院时，一股浓郁的气味袭来一下子刺激得他将眼睛睁得老大——老天！这是……！他身上的汗毛一下子倒竖起来，他三步并作两步来到两人面前。

“你们在这里做什么？”他掩盖着怒意问道。

“我们刚遇到，殿下，正准备去训练场。”巴巴多斯粗神经地回答。

“你先去，我有事要和拿波利安谈。”伊利亚说。

巴巴多斯见王子神情如此严肃，知道事无好事，只好自己先溜了。

等到巴巴多斯一走，伊利亚便厉声责问，“你在这里做什么？”

“抱歉，昨晚喝得太多，今天起晚了。”拿波利安只得回答，看着伊利亚那对着自己愠怒的英俊面庞，心里不由得难过。

“你先和我到房间里去——”伊利亚说。

 

“你是怎么回事？！”一到寝室，伊利亚就来了火气，张口质问道。

“我—我也不知道怎么回事……”拿波利安知道他所指的事，于是说，“我已经吃过药了。”

可伊利亚突然怒意大发地质问起他来：“你昨晚和谁在一起？”

“和大家在一起。”拿波利安不知所以地回答，“在一起喝酒，您也在那里的。”

“我不是问这个，后来呢？你和谁在一起？”伊利亚问。

这个问题问得很敏感也私密得令人不快——拿波利安不知道伊利亚今天为什么如此粗鲁，即使伊利亚先前对他那么好，但现在这种态度也很难让拿波里安平静地回答他。

“我没有和谁在一起，我自己一个人回寝室睡觉了，为什么您要这么问？”拿波利安委屈地答道。

“那个alpha是谁？”伊利亚问，那双蓝眼睛的目光像是两把剑刺着他。

“我不知道您在说什么？”

伊利亚吸了一口气，然后咬着牙说，“你身上有Alpha的气味。”

拿波利安一凛——有alpha的气味就是和某个alpha交合了的意思——他的脸一下子因羞耻和愤怒而涨红了——

“我不知道您为什么这么说，我根本没有——您凭什么污蔑我、我的清白——！”拿波利安痛苦而激动地说。

“那你为什么身上全是alpha的气味？！”伊利亚闻言继续愤怒而毫不留情地指责他，“巴巴多斯是个迟钝的beta闻不出来，可我能闻出来！——你——你全身上下，全都是他的味道！”

伊利亚能肯定那一定是个男性alpha，这刺鼻的充满挑衅的信息素只有男性alpha才能拥有！

拿波利安听了这句话，痛苦的神情立即涌现到他的脸上，他自己什么也闻不出来，可伊利亚这样指责他——就好像他是个荡妇，昨晚多喝了几杯就和人上了床——

他强忍住眼泪，因为根本没有办法为自己辩解——

伊利亚看到他的神情，以为他是承认了，就怒不可遏地指责他：“你不是说要保守自己身份的秘密吗？！你不是害怕你的家族成员全被砍头吗？！你现在什么都不怕了吗？！多喝了几杯，你就爬上不知道是谁的床——估计你自己都不知道他是谁——？！”

“啪——！”

伊利亚不由得瞪大了眼睛，无法相信脸上的痛感。

拿波利安也惊呆了怔住了，他居然打了伊利亚一巴掌。

当看到伊利亚用难以置信的神情看着他时，他才意识到，他打的是王子。

伤心加上痛苦，他再也无法和伊利亚共处一室，于是他红着眼眶飞快地走出了伊利亚的寝室。


End file.
